


Cannibale

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Bad Brother Félix Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Adrien Agreste, M/M, Many Deaths, Necrophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, mental diseases, no beta reader we like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: La familia Agreste estaba condenada a padecer enfermedades mentales, no entendían el porque, simplemente ocurría. Nadie se salvaba de esa "maldición", excepto Adrien.Él deberá sufrir en silencio, asegurándose de que el oscuro secreto de su familia no salga a la luz.Solo Marinette podría liberarlo... o quizás condenarlo.—No te resistas, Adrien. —Le dijo mientras llevaba otro trozo de carne a su boca—. Eres un Agreste, así que tarde o temprano seras como nosotros.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine (One-sided), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

París estaba soportando un frío descomunal. Se suponía que el verano era una estación de calor, pero tal parece que esta noche aquello no aplicaba. Las personas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente con mas de una manta para no sentir como cada parte de su ser se congelaba. Algunos animales callejeros se refugiaban entre ellos para transmitirse calidez. No es una exageración, realmente la ciudad se sentía como estar en Alaska.

En una mansión un joven de cabellos dorados se despertaba abruptamente.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios para no soltar un grito. Normalmente cuando alguien se despierta de esta forma es por causa de una pesadilla, pero este no era el caso. Y es que la razón se debía a unos ensordecedores gritos que provenían de la habitación continua.

El rubio paso su lengua por su labio inferior. Su corazón latía frenéticamente mientras un dolor se instalaba en su estómago. Los gritos no habían cesado, al contrario, estos habían aumentado. Se cubrió sus oídos con las palmas de sus manos para ver si de esta forma ya no los escucharía. Pero era inútil.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Escuchar los ruegos de la joven le destrozaba emocionalmente. Él quería salir de su habitación y ayudar aquella chica que no se merecía aquel horrible final. Lamentablemente, si se atrevía hacerlo también correría con la suerte de morir.

La familia Agreste era conocida por el gran diseñador de modas, Gabriel. Si no fuera por el extraordinario trabajo del hombre no vivirían rodeados de las increíbles comodidades que muchos cotizaban y envidiaban. Sin embargo, absolutamente nadie sabia la tenebrosa realidad de su familia. O, mejor dicho, su oscuro secreto.

Maldecía a Dios y al destino por haberlo enviado con los Agreste.

Prefería mil veces ser un vagabundo que vivir en aquel infierno, porque realmente eso era. La gente era ignorante ante los acontecimientos despiadados que realizaba su hermano mayor. Nadie podría sospechar la clase de ser _humano_ que era.

¿Le tenia miedo? Por supuesto que sí. A pesar de que compartían sangre, Félix jamás demostró algún tipo de cariño o empatía por su hermanito. Incluso podría decir que cuando nació, al rubio mayor se le cruzo por la cabeza un pensamiento.

_Dicen que los bebes son lo mas hermoso de este mundo. Entonces, ¿su sabor seria exquisito?_

El sonido de un portazo provoco que diera un respingo. De momento los gritos cesaron y fueron reemplazados por unas fuertes pisadas; como si en el pasillo se llevara a cabo una carrera. Su boca se entreabrió mientras apretaba las sabanas. ¿Acaso la nueva víctima había escapado de la habitación?

Trago saliva. Nunca antes había pasado algo como esto. Pero la sorpresa se esfumo cuando escucho una risa que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Tantos años llevando el "crimen perfecto" para que ahora eso terminara. No, definitivamente esa mujer no saldría de la mansión. Él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que su presa se saliera con la suya.

Félix Agreste nunca había perdido y esta no seria la excepción.

—Es increíble que hare esto. —Murmuró, acto seguido se levanto de la cama para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Cogió aire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. La mansión estaba sumida en una oscuridad, pensándolo mejor, parecía la escena de esas películas de terror donde un grupo de jóvenes decidían quedarse en una casa abandonada y con aspecto fantasmal. Claro que al principio le restaban importancia hasta que uno por uno eran asesinados por un demonio o un loco que buscaba venganza. O simplemente le encantaba masacrar a las personas.

Mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia escaleras que daban a la gran sala, el rubio rogaba en susurros que a su hermano no se le diera por atacarlo. Supongo que algunos se preguntaran el <<porque>> aún seguía en la mansión del terror, sabiendo perfectamente del peligro que corría. Para su infortunio, estaba atrapado. Su padre no permitirá que su hijo menor se fuera de su lado. No por el hecho de que lo amaba, sino porque era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa —en versión hombre, claro—, además de que no quería que al menor se le ocurriera soltar la lengua con la policía. Primero lo mataba antes que eso pasara.

Gabriel Agreste a simple vista parece ser un hombre serio; y porque no decirlo, un poco frívolo. Pero esas palabras estaban lejanas en describirlo. Si, él nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, pero no era a costa de su personalidad. Era algo mucho mas turbio.

Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no se fijó que ya había bajado el ultimo escalón. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante la macabra escena frente a él. Comenzó a temblar, arrepintiéndose de haber venido. Quería gritar, pero nada salía de sus labios. Sentía como la bilis se instalaba en su garganta. Llevó su mano derecha a su boca, tratando de retener las ganas de vomitar.

El piso del salón se encontraba adornado por las manchas de sangre. Félix estaba concentrado degustando lo que parecía ser un trozo de mejilla de la mujer castaña que yacía en el piso sin vida. Lo único que poseía era una pequeña braga roja. Vaya ironía, porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de su sangre. Le faltaba los pulgares de las manos y su vientre había sido abierto por completo, dejando a la vista sus órganos. Los intestinos estaban a un lado de ella, al igual que su hígado.

—Adrien. —El tono de voz siniestro de su hermano mayor hizo que su respiración se entrecortara—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Los ojos esmeraldas del joven expresaban terror. ¿¡En que diablos estaba pensando!? ¿¡Por que carajos se le ocurrió bajar!? Estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido. Debió quedarse en su cama, siendo ignorante de lo que sucedía.

_Dios mío, no permitas que me mate._

Félix sonrió arrogante mientras arrancaba el corazón del cadáver.

—No me digas que ahora te gusta la carne humana.

Adrien hizo una mueca de desagrado. A diferencia de su desquiciada familia, era el único «normal». A decir verdad, no comprendía porque los trastornos psiquiátricos abundaban en su familia. Tal parece que esto se remonta a la Revolución Francesa, según tenia entendido la primera afectada fue Paulette Agreste; una hermosa mujer que poseía el rostro de un ángel. No había hombre que no cayera enamorado por su amable personalidad y encanto, pero sobre todo por su cuerpo, digno de una diosa. Algunos rumores decían que una bruja, muerta de la envidia, le lanzo una maldición que seguiría de generación en generación. Otros que unos extranjeros la violaron salvajemente cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años. Sea cual sea la razón, Paulette se volvió una esquizofrénica. Años mas tarde sus hijos sufrirían de trastorno de bipolaridad. En fin, una larga cadena que seguía en la actualidad.

Pero... ¿Por qué él no era igual a ellos?

—Si no te importa. Me gustaría comer a gusto sin que me mirasen.

Las ganas de vomitar regresaron cuando Félix empezó a devorar el corazón, como si fuera un animal. Ver sus manos y boca llenas de sangre le producían asco. ¿Cómo era posible que personas como él existiesen?

Adrien no pronuncio palabra, simplemente se voltio para subir los escalones. Suspiró, hecho a correr a su habitación sintiendo todavía las nauseas. Cuando este llego, coloco seguro en la perilla. Arrastrando sus pies, se acerco a su cama, tirándose sobre ella. Opto por quedarse en posición fetal, cerro los parpados dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pobre Adrien, la desgraciada vida que te toco al lado de un hermano caníbal y un padre necrófilo. 


	2. 1. Bon apetite

Una de las cualidades que poseía Adrien era la pintura, sin embargo, el piano era verdaderamente su fuerte, la clase de arte simplemente lo ayudaba a olvidarse por un momento de su miserable vida.

—Excelente trabajo, Nathaniel. —Comentó su profesora acerca de la pintura de su compañero pelirrojo.

—Gracias. —Respondió algo cohibido, aquel chico se caracterizaba por no socializar mucho con las personas. El típico joven que se apartaba del grupo y se la pasaba dibujando.

Adrien deslizaba el pincel con delicadeza sobre el lienzo, se encontraba tan concentrado que no notaba la mirada lasciva que Lila Rossi le dedicaba. Aquella italiana podría ser bonita por fuera, pero era horrible por dentro. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Félix Agreste se atrevería a comérsela. _"Está podrida"_ , eso le había dicho a su hermano cuando la castaña fue a la mansión por un trabajo escolar. Si Lila fuera la última mujer en la Tierra —y por mucho que amara la carne humana— jamás se la comería.

Los estudiantes seguían con su respectiva labor a excepción de Chloé; quien se dedicaba a limarse las uñas. La hija del alcalde no se atrevería a ensuciar su ropa de diseñador con la paleta de pintura. Según ella, el arte es sumamente aburrido y estaba tentada a pedirle a su padre, como buena niña caprichosa, que dieran de baja a la clase. Clásico de la chica mas odiada de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, un moreno de lentes estaba batallando con el pincel. Gruñía por lo bajo mientras se quejaba mentalmente lo terrible que era en esta clase. Se suponía que lo que estaba plasmando era un frutero, pero lo que tenia de frente eran pinceladas de diferentes colores mal hechas. _Soy un dj, no Picasso._ Pensó, mordisqueando la punta del mango de su pincel.

Pero si de pésimas ilustraciones hablamos entonces la de Kim ganaba por goleada. El de ascendencia vietnamita daba toscas pinceladas permaneciendo de lo mas relajado. Max, quien estaba a su lado, se debatía en saber que era aquel dibujo de su amigo. Desde su perspectiva parecía la mezcla entre una rata, un perro y un toro. Definitivamente la peor pintura de la clase.

La profesora Naomi caminaba cerca de los estudiantes para ver sus trabajos. Cuando llego al lado de Adrien la mujer se sorprendió por lo que el lienzo le mostraba.

—Adrien. —Dijo en tono bajo, el rubio dio un respingo al escuchar tan cerca a su profesora—. ¿Exactamente que representa la pintura?

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron de nuevo a su «obra maestra». Se podría apreciar un rostro que estaba divido, el perfil derecho expresaba seriedad y el izquierdo tenía una tétrica sonrisa y una línea roja desde el labio inferior hasta la barbilla, simulando a la sangre.

El Agreste menor sentía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su profesora que su trabajo representa las dos caras de su hermano? La sociedad tenia la imagen de un Félix serio y educado, sin siquiera pensar que a sus veinticuatro años le había quitado la vida a casi la mitad de los parisinos. Incluso para él sonaba una completa locura.

Tragó saliva.

Justo cuando sus labios se abrieron para decir una mentira, el timbre anunció la hora de retirarse hacia sus hogares. Adrien dejo los instrumentos de arte a un lado y a paso veloz salió del salón; ni siquiera se detuvo cuando su mejor amigo Nino le grito que le esperase.

Cuando el salón quedo vacío, Naomi observó detalladamente la pintura. Ella tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, pero negó con la cabeza haciendo desaparecer esa idea, dejando a un lado el asunto del extraño trabajo de su estudiante.

Naomi hizo bien en no querer meterse.

La ultima persona que metió sus narices en los Agreste terminó siendo masacrado y parcialmente comido.

────────────────────────

Deslizó la camisa hacia arriba y la arrojó al cesto de ropa sucia; junto a su pantalón y bóxer. Abre la llave de la regadera y pone la cabeza sobre el agua fría. Intenta no atormentarse con los recuerdos, pero le es imposible. Por mas que se fuerce no puede borrar las horribles imágenes, para Adrien era increíble que no haya enloquecido por todo lo vivido. Pero se sentía agradecido con eso, realmente era un alivio que no fuera como su hermano o padre.

El agua fría caía sobre su espalda mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada. Adrien no tenia conocimiento alguno acerca de la enfermedad de su padre. Claro que sabía que tenía una, pero no con exactitud. No podría ser un caníbal puesto que Gabriel nunca ha comido carne humana, el único que se deleitaba con esos platillos a base de gente inocente durante las horas de comida era Félix.

Levantó la cabeza para el agua le cayera en la cara mientras pasaba el jabón por su torso. Con tan solo catorce años poseía un físico que derretiría a cualquier jovencita. Era una lástima que no podría tener un noviazgo. Y no es porque lo tenía prohibido, la razón era el temor de que su hermano terminara por comerse a su pareja. Eso, y que debía callar el secreto familiar.

Canibalismo, era tanto su odio por aquella palabra que tan solo con pronunciarla la bilis se instalaba en su garganta. Hizo una mueca al recordar la primera vez que vio a su hermano descuartizando a una compañera del colegio. Aquella muchacha era alegre e irradiaba dulzura, además, se notaba a kilómetros que gustaba del primogénito. Hasta la fecha se seguía preguntando como alguien pudo llegar a tener sentimientos por el despiadado de Félix. Era verdaderamente surrealista al igual que la supuesta maldición que había caído sobre los miembros de la familia Agreste.

Pero eso no era un hecho verídico, simplemente se trataba de un intento de explicación del porqué de los problemas mentales. O eso creían.

Restriega las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro, intentando parar los persistentes recuerdos. Un dolor agudo se aglomera en su pecho cuando visualiza en su mete la imagen de su madre o por lo menos intenta. Después del funeral, Gabriel dio la orden de quemar todo lo relacionado con Emilie: ropa, fotografías y el retrato familiar que solía estar en la pared del comedor. Ya no tenia con claridad como se veía su madre, pero su voz y risa jamás olvidaría.

¡Y una mierda! No tenía ningún sentido que decidiera eso. ¿Acaso ese hombre nunca estuvo enamorado de su esposa? Y si así era. ¿Por qué se casó? Aunque la verdadera pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz era: ¿Cómo su madre pudo casarse con ese hombre?

Vamos aclarar una cosa. <<Amor>> no era la palabra apropiada para describir la obsesión que tenía Gabriel por Emilie. La historia de ellos no era un cuento de hadas como les hicieron creer a muchos. En realidad, se trata de como una joven con grandes aspiraciones que siempre ayudaba a los demás fue secuestrada por su vecino. Posteriormente también fue violada y obligada a casarse. De ese matrimonio nacieron dos varones. La mujer se encargó de criar devotamente a sus hijos y cuidarlos del monstruo que tenían por padre. Pero cuando supo del mal que azotaba a esa familia el terror se apodero de ella. Cada día rezaba en silencio, pidiéndole a Dios que sus bebes no fueran como Gabriel. Desgraciadamente, una tarde de otoño fue testigo de cómo su primer hijo se convertía en una bestia. Su único consuelo era que Adrien actuaba como un niño normal; las probabilidades de que padeciera alguna enfermedad eran nulas.

Sale de la regadera y se seca con una toalla verde limón. Desde hace un buen tiempo, tiene la sospecha que la muerte de su madre no fue por un accidente automovilístico, sino que fue asesinada por su progenitor.

Él estaba en lo cierto.

Emilie había llegado al límite. Así que armada de valentía tomó a su pequeño hijo, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, para escapar. Lastima que las cosas no salieran como lo planeado. Al ver las intenciones de su esposa, Gabriel estalló en cólera. Ignorando las suplicas de la mujer se la llevo a rastras a la habitación, dejando a Adrien en brazos de su asistente Nathalie. Apenas entrando a la habitación, la mujer fue lanzada con brusquedad a la cama. Su vestido azul fue desgarrado y sus muñecas atadas a la cabecera de la cama. Gritó cuando era despojada de su ropa interior. Gabriel agarró una daga que mantenía guardada en su caja fuerte, se sentó ahorcadas sobre la rubia y ante la expresión de horror que poseía, la apuñaló. Uno, dos, tres... la daga no dejaba de clavarse en su abdomen y sus gritos desgarradores se escuchaban por la mansión.

Emilie jadeaba mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del hombre en un feroz beso. Los parpados empezaban a pesarle, la parca estaba lista para llevársela. Su mirada esmeralda se enfoco en la persona que convirtió su vida en un infierno. Se sintió humillada cuando sus manos se posaron sobre sus pechos, los acarició descaradamente mientras se relamía su labio inferior. Esos ojos azules desbordaban lujuria, produciéndole asco. _"Adrien... perdóname"_. Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los parpados para nunca mas abrirlos.

Cerciorándose de que ya estaba muerta, Gabriel procedió a quitarse la ropa con rapidez. Observó el cuerpo ensangrentado e inmediatamente su pene se irguió. A continuación, comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue su esposa. Durante toda la noche violó el cadáver, eyaculando dentro y fuera de ella.

Al mirar la hora en su celular se apresuro en vestirse. Faltaban escasos minutos para cenar. Por alguna extraña razón su padre detestaba que no fueran puntuales con la cena. Subió la cremallera de su pantalón, peinó su cabello y salió de su habitación.

Como era de esperarse su padre estaba sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa y a su lado se hallaba su hermano. Tomó asiento del lado derecho del Agreste mayor. Segundos después las sirvientas atravesaron la puerta para servirles la comida. Una de ellas dejo una bandeja de plata en frente de Félix.

Adrien dejo caer el tenedor cuando la cubierta de la bandeja había sido retirada. Apretó con fuerza los dientes para no soltar un grito, su cara se tornaba pálida y su respiración se entrecortaba. Su mirada se mantenía fija en la cabeza decapitada de una niña. Preso del pánico y con las lágrimas amenazando en salir, se levanto para huir del comedor. Pero la voz gélida de su padre lo detuvo.

—No te atrevas. —El joven trago en seco ante la mirada fría que le dedicaba—. Si te retiras serás castigado. —Sonrió, mostrando su dentadura blanquecina—. Y tú no quieres que te castigue, ¿cierto?

Negó con temor.

—Lo siento... —Susurró y volvió a sentarse.

Félix soltó un suspiro.

—Eres un miedoso. —Esa penetrante mirada provocaba leves escalofríos a Adrien—. Solo es una cabeza.

Dicho esto, empezó a cortar la parte de las mejillas.

—Bon appetit. —Escucho decir a su padre.

El ojiverde miro con rechazo la comida, detestaba cuando se trataba de algún tipo de carne. Cogió otro tenedor y toscamente atrapó un trozo de carne de res, bañada en salsa y acompañada por una ensalada. Un nudo se formaba en su estomago por ver como su hermano se deleitaba engullendo la carne del infante.

Con lentitud dirigió la carne hacia su boca, pero antes de ingerirla se detuvo, no podía comer teniendo una cabeza humana sobre la mesa. Esto no fue desapercibido por Félix, la actitud del menor en serio le empezaba a molestar, impidiéndole disfrutar de la jugosa y exquisita carne.

Golpeó la mesa, haciéndola tambalear. Adrien se asustó por tal acción, pero se asustó aun mas con la rabia que irradiaba el de orbes grisáceos. Captó el mensaje del rubio y cabizbajo comenzó a comer nerviosamente. Félix sonrió cínicamente, regreso a su labor de cortar la piel de la cara.

La pena recorría su sistema. Después de todo, conocía a la nueva integrante de la larga lista de muertos de su hermano. Hace unos meses un programa de televisión pidió una entrevista a su familia, pero Gabriel se negó, lo mismo paso con Félix. Por lo tanto, obligaron a Adrien a ir al programa. Terminada la entrevista se topo con una niña de seis años, que resulto ser la hija de Nadja Chamack, la presentadora. Simplemente cruzó unas palabras con la pequeña, pero en ese corto tiempo podría decirse que se encariñó con ella.

Ahora la rabia y la tristeza lo consumían por ser un espectador del canibalismo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima traicionera cayó sobre la comida.

_Descansa en paz, Manon._


	3. 2. Fouineuse

Apenas se bajó del automóvil emprendió carrera hacia el salón. Se había quedado dormido debido a la mala noche, producto de las pesadillas que tuvo con la cabeza devorada y sin ojos de Manon. Nunca pensó que le iba a afectar de tal forma que se puso a llorar apenas su cuerpo se posó sobre la cama. Cada día que pasaba era un nuevo martirio para el rubio, y aunque se rehusaba a aceptarlo, una parte dentro de él creía que en cualquier momento su estado mental se quebraría, arrastrándolo a la locura.

Su peor miedo era convertirse en uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió abruptamente. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Adrien llegando tarde, lo miraban como un bicho raro y eso lo incomodó. La profesora Bustier estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por entrar de esa forma hasta que cayó en cuenta del aspecto que poseía. Su cabello estaba despeinado, dándole un toque rebelde y tenía unas ojeras que denotaban que no había dormido en toda la noche. Pensó en preguntarle que le había pasado hasta que recordó que el joven nunca decía algo referente a su vida personal.

Adrien a primera vista parecía ser un chico reservado y un poco tímido, las únicas personas con quien mantenía una amistad eran Nino y Chloé. Casi nadie notaba su presencia, pero esto no lo hacia sentir mal, por el contrario, mientras mas alejado este de la gente, menos muertes tenia que lamentar. Además de que ya no quería asistir a otro funeral de alguno de sus compañeros de clase.

Aun podía oler el cuerpo de Rose siendo asado.

La pobre de Alix siendo partida a la mitad.

La cabeza reventada de Claude.

Los intestinos de Marc.

Un carraspeo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Delante de el se encontraba una azabache al lado de su profesora, al hacer contacto visual con ella provoco una punzada en su pecho. Llevo su mano hacia esa zona, preguntándose que significaba ese leve dolor. Y dudaba mucho que se tratara de un flechazo a primera vista. Sonara disparatado, pero tenía la sensación de que la muerte estuviera justo aquí. Preparándose para arrasar con todos, ninguno tendría salvación.

_Estoy siendo paranoico._

Caline, notando la tensión que se acaba de crear, optó por terminar con el silencio.

—Adrien, toma asiento por favor. —Parpadeó y se fue a sentar junto a Nino—. Bien alumnos, como les iba diciendo tenemos una nueva compañera. —Tocó el hombro de la azabache—. Preséntate, querida.

—Me llamo Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Habló con voz solemne—. Tengo catorce años y vengo de Chicago.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por tal declaración. La señorita Bustier los hizo callar, con su dedo índice le indico a la chica donde era su asiento. Mientras se dirigía a su lugar del lado de Alya Cesaire, su visión estaba enfocada en Adrien. Sus ojos lo perforaban, y él por un momento pensó que era su hermano quien le miraba. La incomodidad fue reemplazada por temor. ¿Cuál es su problema?, pensó. Un hormigueo se originó en la parte posterior de su cuello hasta su espalda e inconsciente jugueteó con las mangas de su abrigo.

Nino lanzo un bostezo mientras se cubría la boca con su mano. Cuando se fijo en las muñecas de su amigo, su rostro se desencajo. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta y Adrien volteo, sorprendido de ver esa expresión en su rostro; como si hubiera visto un fantasma, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. Quiso estrellar su cara contra la mesa por el descuido, acomodo las mangas, pero ya era tarde. El moreno ya vio las marcas de rasguños.

En los últimos meses mientras duerme, específicamente cuando tiene alguna pesadilla, Adrien se auto lesiona, afortunadamente solo se rasca con fuerza sus brazos hasta sangrar. No estaba seguro si eso era para alarmarse, probablemente solo se trataba de algo temporal, pero nada esta claro. Quizás debía ser un efecto de todos los horrores que ha tenido que ver, o al menos intentaba converse de ello.

Durante el recreo, Nino persistía en que le diese una explicación del porqué de esas heridas. El rubio tenía los vellos de punta, por más que le repetía la escusa de que planeaba recoger a un gato callejero, pero este se porto arisco y termino por arañarlo, no le creyó. Para empeorar las cosas, Marinette lo observaba desde una distancia prudente, por un momento estuvo tentando en ir a confrontarla, pero inmediatamente lo descartó. Se sentía acorralado y solo deseaba que las clases terminaran rápido.

────────────────────────

Abrió sus parpados lentamente. Pestañeo varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del foco que colgaba desde el techo. Se sentó como un resorte, observando a su alrededor, soltó un quejido al ver los grilletes en sus pies. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

Que incrédula. ¿Realmente creía que alguien la salvaría?

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en un bar junto a sus amigas, celebrando que habían aprobado los exámenes. Clavo su mirada en el piso, sujetando su cabeza, rebuscando en su mente el cómo había llegado a ese oscuro lugar que parecía ser un sótano. Caroline no dejaba de hablar mierda sobre los cerebritos de su clase, Patricia escuchaba atenta y dándole la razón a lo que «Miss zorrona» decía. Por otro lado, Angela se mensajeaba con un chico de la fraternidad Beta, uno mas de la larga lista de folladas. Ella solo se dedicaba a reír de las idioteces de Caroline, siempre creyéndose ser el centro del universo, cuando en realidad era una vil perra.

De repente, un joven apuesto ingresó al lugar. Miles de ojos se posaron en él, como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. Después de unos segundos lo reconoció, era Félix, el hijo mayor del diseñador de modas mas famoso de París.

Apretó la parte inferior de su vestido. ¿Debería acercársele? Pues, no todos los días podrías conocer a un hombre tan atractivo y además millonario. Era una oportunidad que, si no la tomaba, se arrepentiría. Armada de valor se levantó, sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta por estar tan absortas en el rumor de que una de primero tiene un amorío con el profesor de química.

¡Cielos! Lo que una cara bonita puede hacer.

Con sus dedos masajeaba su cuello, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los parpados. Se sentó al lado del rubio, le pregunto si le podía invitar una copa. Él asintió y comenzaron a coquetear. Bebieron, bailaron y se besaron. Vale... ¿Pero que paso luego?

Toco la parte posterior de su cráneo, asustándose de ver sangre en las yemas de sus dedos. ¡Ya lo recuerdo!, pensó. Él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y ella —sin ninguna preocupación— accedió sin vacilar. Lo que no vio venir fue que, apenas saliendo del bar, la noqueo con una botella de cerveza. Nadie fue testigo de esa escena, por lo que ninguna persona llegaría a rescatarla.

Sollozaba, abrazándose mientras el miedo aumentaba. Quien sabe que atrocidades haría con ella.

Oh, querida. No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

El rechinido de una puerta la alarmo. A paso lento bajaba cada escalón, con una sonrisa macabra que helaría hasta al mas valiente. Entonces, el lugar se ilumino por completo. Viendo que efectivamente se encontraba en un sótano. Pego un grito cuando Félix le mostró unos cuchillos de carnicero. Temblando se levantó para correr pero los grilletes se lo impidieron.

—Tranquila, hermosa. —Dijo dulcemente—. No me gusta que mi comida trate de huir.

Quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Q-qué acabas de decir? —Balbuceó nerviosa.

—Lo que escuchaste. —El sonido que producían los cuchillos aceleraba los latidos de ella—. Ahora sólo quédate quieta, prometo que el dolor pasará rápido.

—¡Ayudenme! ¡Me quieren matar! —Gritaba desesperada.

—Maldita sea. —Suspiró—. Es inútil, nadie te salvara.

Los sollozos y lamentos inundaban el lugar. Félix, harto del llanto, se acercó rápidamente y le clavó el cuchillo en la garganta. Al sacar el metal, la sangre salió a chorro. La castaña llevo sus manos hacia la zona afectada, intentando detener la hemorragia.

—¿Cuando entenderán que gritar no servirá de nada? —Negó con la cabeza—. Idiotas.

La arrojó al piso, desgarrando su ropa hasta dejarla desnuda. Su vista se estaba nublando y le costaba respirar. En cualquier momento moriría. Intento gritar, sintiendo como le cortaban un pecho pero nada salía de su boca, excepto por unos débiles jadeos.

Su vientre fue abierto. Quería morirse de una vez, sin embargo, seguía sufriendo. Es como si la muerte estuviera gozando de su agonía.

Félix sujetó su útero y con fuerza lo sacó de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente la muerte se apiado de ella para darle fin a su sufrimiento.

Detrás del rubio, Adrien observaba con repugnancia como su hermano se comía con deleite el útero. En silencio salió del sótano para ir al baño y vomitar.

Una semana había pasado y las cosas iban con normalidad. Excepto por un detalle, Marinette seguía acechando a Adrien. Según Nino, debió haberse enamorado de su amigo y tal vez por timidez no se podía acercar. Pero el oji-verde dudaba que fuera eso.

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes cogieron sus mochilas, encaminandose a la salida. Ese día Nino no asistió a clases, por lo que le tocó esperar solo en la entrada del colegio hasta que su guardaespaldas viniera por él.

Todos se habían ido, menos él y cierta persona que se acercaba sigilosa detrás de su espalda.

Dio un respingo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió—. No quería asustarte.

La escaneo de arriba hacia abajo. Volteó su rostro hacia otro lado para no verla. Ante esto, la azabache se extraño pero luego entendió que el chico debía pensar que era una acosadora. ¿Y quien no pensaría igual? No le había quitado el ojo durante una semana.

—Hace mucho calor, ¿no? —Intentaba entablar una conversación pero él la ignoraba.

Marinette suspiró.

—¿Al menos podrías mirarme? —Dijo entre dientes—. Parece que le estoy hablando a la pared.

—Entonces no me hables. —Susurró, pero logró escucharlo.

—Vaya, por fin dices algo. —Se colocó frente a él—. Ya deberías saberlo pero... —Se alzó de hombros—. Me llamo Marinette.

Azul y verde chocaron. Adrien se estremeció, volviendo a sentir esa punzada en el pecho. Maldecia mentalmente a Gorila. De todos los días que pudo llegar tarde, ¿tenía que ser justo hoy?

—Por cierto. ¿Cómo van tus heridas?

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó—. No se de que estas hablando. —Sujeto con fuerza sus muñecas.

—No trates de negarlo. Las vi el primer día. —Su expresión cambio a una de preocupación—. ¿Te lo hiciste tu mismo, verdad?

Tragó saliva.

—Yo no tengo ninguna herida. —Protestó—. Debiste ver mal.

—No es cierto. Tienes tus brazos llenos de rasguños. —Insistió—. No sigas negandolo.

—¡No tengo nada! —Sintio sus manos sudando—. Además, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

—Simplemente intentó saber cuál es el problema.

Parpadeó confundido.

—¿Problema? Yo... —Vaciló—. No tengo ningún problema. Mi vida marcha muy bien.

_Claro. Vives_ _tan_ _bien junto a un_ _caníbal_ _._

_—_ Mientes. —Aseguró.

—Cree lo que quieras. —Escupió, bajando los escalones.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. —Habló despacio, caminando detrás.

El rubio se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquello. ¿Realmente queria ayudarlo?

La imagen de un chico de cabello oscuro con puntas de tono turquesa apareció en su mente. Apretó los labios, no permitiría que se repitiera lo que pasó con Luka.

El automóvil se estaciono. Gorila tocó el claxon y el Agreste menor camino hacia adelante; no sin antes decirle una última cosa a la joven.

—No pasa nada. Todo está bien —Dijo serio—. Deja de andar de entrometida.

—No me rendire. —La seguridad con la que lo decía le sorprendió. Definitivamente seria un reto mantenerla alejada.

Adrien no lo sabía. Pero Marinette podría ser su salvación y al mismo tiempo la causante de su muerte.


	4. 3. Ma faute

[ _Oscuridad._

_Ella tenía la sonrisa más hermosa._

_Su mirada estaba fija en la figura de la mujer. Su larga melena rubia brillaba intensamente y esos ojos como jade desbordaban armonía y amor._

_Él sonrió. Pero cuando dio unos pasos para llegar a ella sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo. Volteo el rostro para encontrarse con la expresión vacía de su progenitor. Sintió espasmos por todo su cuerpo, regreso la mirada hacia adelante solo para encontrarse con la terrible visión de Félix decapitando a su madre con un hacha._

_La sangre salió como si de una fuente se tratara. Parte de su cara y ropa fueron manchados por ese líquido carmesí. La cabeza de Emilie rodo hasta sus pies._

_Su muerte al fin_ _había_ _llegado_.]

Abrió sus parpados con la respiración agitada. Se sentó, secando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Alargo su mano para coger su celular, presiono un botón y reviso la hora. Soltó un suspiro y dejo el aparato sobre la mesa. Vaya manera de despertar, pensó sarcástico.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendiera. Se recostó con temor, fingiendo dormir mientras intentaba normalizar sus palpitaciones. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, en su mente se imaginaba a un Félix con una sonrisa aterradora y unos cuchillos, listo para matarlo.

Contuvo su cuerpo de salir corriendo cuando una mano se colocó sobre su cabeza.

—Adrien. —Susurraron en su oído. Reconoció al instante el dueño de esa voz, era su padre. Gabriel acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura que por un momento pensó que era su madre quien lo hacía.

¿Ternura? ¿En realidad esa palabra y Gabriel Agreste estaban juntas en una oración?

El joven mantenía la calma, recibiendo las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba su padre. Por un momento creyó que aún seguía soñando, pero en realidad aquel hombre le brindaba ese tierno gesto. Adrien nunca había recibido cariño por parte de Gabriel, así que lo que ocurría en estos momentos lo dejo sumamente sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Por qué lo acariciaba? ¿Qué estaba planeando? Esas eran las preguntas que se desataron en su mente.

Adrien hacia lo posible para no ver a Gabriel. Afortunadamente eso no era difícil, puesto que el hombre tenia que ir a la empresa y cuando se encontraba en la mansión se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio, diseñando. Mala suerte que en la cena no se podía escapar.

Mordió su lengua, evitando soltar un quejido. Ahora era su mejilla la que recibía esas leves caricias. Lejos de sentir alegría o esperanza de que él tuviera <<amor paternal>>, Adrien pensó que se podría tratar de una señal de que su estadía en el mundo de los vivos pronto terminaría.

O quizás solo era la paranoia jugando con su mente.

De pronto, los labios del adulto besaron la frente del rubio. El muchacho deseaba apartarlo, no le gustaba absolutamente nada esas muestras de afecto. Por fortuna, Gabriel empezó a caminar. Solo cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Adrien abrió los ojos. Abrazo sus piernas, pensando en que demonios acaba de pasar.

Minutos más tarde, Adrien bajaba por la escalera, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Al ingresar se acerco a uno de los cocineros, toco su hombro y el hombre lo observo con una leve sonrisa. Recordó la discusión que tuvo con su padre de tener a su chef personal, uno que nunca haya cocinado carne humana. Y aunque el Agreste se reusaba al principio, termino accediendo a la petición de su hijo menor.

—¿Qué desea desayunar, joven? —Preguntó con amabilidad.

—Ensalada de frutas y una malteada de fresa. —Dijo alzándose de hombros.

Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron.

—¿Solo eso? —Caminó hacia el refrigerador, sacando unas fresas para luego lavarlas y echarlas en la licuadora—. ¿No se le ofrece algo más?

—No, eso es todo. —Respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Una cosa más, estaré en la sala.

—¿No desayunara en el comedor?

—¿Y ver a Félix? —Gruñó, recordando con repugnancia como su hermano se comía el útero de una nueva víctima.

Aunque hayan pasado tres días de ese suceso.

—Comprendo. —Asintió, vertiendo agua en el vaso de la licuadora—. Llevarán su comida enseguida.

—Gracias.

Se marcho hacia el living, observando con detenimiento los rasguños de sus brazos. Las heridas iban cicatrizando, pero en cualquier momento tendría otra pesadilla y de vuelta sus uñas tratarían de desgarrar su piel. Lo que mas le extrañaba era el hecho de que ocurriera mientras dormía.

Demasiado extraño.

Una vez acomodado en el sofá blanco, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Bufo, buscaba algún programa entretenido, pero solo hallaba lo que ha llamado como «basura lava cerebros». Finalmente lo dejo en el canal de noticias. En ese momento una de las sirvientas dejo su desayuno sobre la pequeña mesa de madera frente a él.

Adrien le agradeció y la mujer se retiró. Agarro el tenedor y llevo un trozo de manzana a su boca. Eran pocos los momentos en los que se podía relajar y este era uno de ellos. A veces se quedaba pensando durante la noche como seria su vida ahora si hubiera escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sí, Adrien pudo librarse de ese infierno de no ser por la maldita de Nathalie. Que Dios le perdonara, pero cuando supo que había muerto se alegró. Desgraciadamente no tuvo una muerte tan horrible como la de Luka.

_Luka._

El rubio no se perdonaba que por su culpa una persona tan increíble como él no haya pasado de los catorce años. Extrañaba las canciones que le dedicaba, los pésimos chistes que contaba pero que le hacían reír de lo malo que eran, la vez que le regalo un anillo negro con una huella de gato verde (anillo que nunca se quitaba, ni siquiera para bañarse) y muchos recuerdos que le traían nostalgia. Incluso extrañaba sus coqueteos.

Jamás se le cruzo por la mente que algo como eso sucediera, pero sí. Luka Couffaine se había enamorado de él, pero Adrien no sentía lo mismo. Aun así, el azabache no se rendía, daría todo de si mismo para ganarse el corazón del rubio.

Todos en el Françoise Dupont sabían de los sentimientos del aspirante a cantante. Ninguno lo miraba con asco o rechazo, es más, les parecía divertido como el Couffaine intentaba conquistar a su crush. La mismísima Chloé Bourgeois los shippeaba en secreto y sin que nadie lo supiera, aconsejaba a Luka de como enamorar a su amigo de la infancia. ¿Quién la entendía? Un momento era buena y al rato se comportaba tan odiosa y engreída.

Tocó sus labios. Su primer beso fue con Luka.

Era una tarde primavera, el viento fresco mecía su cabello. Su espalda estaba apoyada en un árbol, rechinaba sus dientes mientras veía la hora en su celular. Le daría un buen escarmiento al azabache por llegar tarde. Se suponía que se reunirían a las tres en punto para ir al estreno de la película que ansiaban ver. Ni siquiera tenia la decencia de contestar sus llamadas. Creyendo que el varón no vendría, Adrien camino cabizbajo hacia la salida del parque. Una mano tiro de su antebrazo, se giro para mirar a Luka con una sonrisa nerviosa. El azabache le pidió disculpas por el retraso, el Agreste menor decidió pasarlo y sin perder mas tiempo fueron al cine. A mitad de la película, en medio de esa sala oscura, Luka tomo el rostro incrédulo del rubio. Cuando sus labios se unieron, el de ojos azules sintió miles de fuegos artificiales estallar en su interior, pero Adrien no sintió nada.

_Lo siento tanto. Pero solo te quiero como un amigo._

Mordisqueo la pajilla. Hecho su cabeza para atrás, se torturaba recordándolo, pero no era capaz de olvidarlo.

_«En otras noticias, la joven Solange Faure desapareció hace tres días. La última vez fue vista en el bar Le Figaro, sus amigas de la universidad no se percataron en que momento se fue del bar. La policía está casi segura de que se trata de un secuestro, debido a que su padre es el contador del banco. Pero es tan extraño que nadie haya visto nada sospechoso»._

Adrien dejo el batido sobre la mesa. No entendía el como Félix pasaba desapercibido por la gente. Es un experto, pensó. Otra vez se salió con la suya. Su miraba expresaba un deje de pena, nunca la encontrarían. Después de todo, ¿Quién pensaría que se hallaba en el estomago de su hermano?

Saco su celular y busco en su galería una foto de Luka.

Pestañeó para evitar las lágrimas. Tarea que no se pudo, trataba de sollozar lo mas bajo posible para que nadie le escuchase. El dolor seguía presente, sin importar que han pasado dos años desde la tragedia.

Si tan solo él nunca se hubiera enterado del secreto de su familia.

Si tan solo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ayudarle a escapar.

Si tan solo Nathalie no le hubiera llamado a su padre.

Pero es demasiado tarde. No servía de nada llorar y recriminarse. Él ya no estaba y lo peor de todo esto es que no hizo nada para salvarlo. ¿Pero cómo podría? Fue retenido por su padre y después encerrado en su habitación. Esa noche no solo su amigo sufrió hasta fallecer. También él; y las cicatrices en su espalda eran prueba de ello.

—Perdóname. —Las lágrimas caían sobre la pantalla—. Fue culpa mía. 

Adrien era fuerte pero...

¿Cuánto más podría soportar?


	5. 4. Double rendez-vous?

Su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil sobre el sillón con una manta celeste que le cubría los hombros y la espalda. Llevo la taza de chocolate caliente a su boca y le dio un sorbo, teniendo cuidado de no quemar su lengua. Estaba tranquilo y relajado mientras sus ojos se ensimismaban en ver como la lluvia mojaba el gran ventanal de su habitación.

Aquella tormenta vespertina tomó desprevenidos a muchos parisinos. Menos a Adrien, quien, a diferencia de su padre y hermano, amaba los días de lluvia. Tenia una especie de ritual con respecto a esos días, donde portaba un pantalón de yoga gris y una sudadera negra con unas orejas de gato en la capucha. Abrigado por la manta que su madre mando hacer especialmente para su amado hijo, sus pies descalzos y una humeante taza de chocolate.

El ruido de las gotas al caer sobre el pavimento y los techos le daban una sensación confortante. El rugido de un trueno provoco que se sobresaltara, pero rápidamente volvió a la misma postura serena. Parecía que la lluvia no iba a cesar o por lo menos hoy no.

Este clima le recordaba el funeral de su madre.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros entraba en la habitación, sin que el rubio se diese cuenta. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y un jersey verde oscuro. Con cuidado de no asustar al muchacho, carraspeó y el aludido volteo, sorprendido de su presencia.

—Vaya tormenta. Es como si el cielo se fuera a caer. —Comentó con burla.

Adrien se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado. El azabache tomó asiento, recargando sus pies sobre la pequeña mesa y colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Creí que te habían prohibido ingresar a mi habitación. —Preguntó aun con la mirada clavada en la lluvia.

—Así es. —Hace una mueca—. Pero tu padre no se encuentra y tu <<adorado>> hermano está ocupado con su hobby favorito.

Adrien arquea sus cejas en su dirección.

—¿En que momento...?

—Hace como una hora. —Le interrumpió—. Cuando menos te lo esperas, Félix trae a otra alma incauta.

—¿De quien se trata? —Lo dijo con algo de melancolía.

—Una chica de dieciséis o diecisiete años. —Resopla—. Me sorprende el poder que ejerce sobre ellas.

—El encanto Agreste. —Pronunció con amargura.

—¿Es enserio? —Se carcajeo—. No te lo tomes a mal pero tu familia está desquiciada.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme por algo que es verdad? —La acidez le llego a la garganta—. Odio llevar la sangre de los Agreste.

—Ve el lado positivo, chico. —Estiro sus brazos hacia delante—. Tú no eres como ellos.

Le dio otro sorbo al chocolate. Si bien él no tenía una enfermedad mental ni tampoco había matado, nadie le aseguraba que siempre seria normal. Y aunque Adrien se repetía como un mantra que nunca se convertiría en ellos, existía la duda y el miedo.

—Quiero ser libre. —Susurró, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

Los relámpagos hicieron acto de presencia, iluminando el cielo mientras el golpetear de la lluvia se hizo mas intenso. Adrien relamió sus labios, retirando la manta y subiendo las piernas para luego abrazarlas.

—Mañana se cumplen tres años de la muerte de Rose. —Cierra los parpados y deja salir un suspiro.

—Una pequeña tan dulce e inocente no merecía morir, y menos de una forma tan cruel. —Su mirada verdosa se poso en el rubio, que mantenía su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

—Tampoco mis otros compañeros y Ti... —Calló abruptamente, dirigió su vista al azabache. La expresión del joven decayó y Adrien se sintió culpable.

—Tikki. —Pronunció con tristeza—. Mi amada y encantadora _sugarcube_...

Una lagrima traicionera escurrió por su mejilla.

Adrien guardo silencio. La perdida de su novia era algo que no superaba, algunas veces en la madrugada encontraba al chico en un rincón de la cocina llorando, cuando él bajaba por un vaso de agua o un té. El Agreste no podía entenderlo, después de todo nunca se había enamorado y tampoco quería. Del solo pensar que matarían a su pareja le hizo estremecer.

Cogió aire y retiro las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Observó como Adrien se cubría su dorado cabello con la capucha. El individuo sabía que la única manera de acabar con su suplicio era que el menor le contara todo a las autoridades. Pero el miedo lo tenia paralizado, no deseaba morir y peor que sufriera otro castigo por su padre. Ante esto último, recordó los gritos de auxilio. Realmente quiso ayudarlo, pero... Gabriel era una bestia. Hubiera acabado con él antes de hacer un movimiento y la cicatriz larga de su abdomen era una prueba de ello.

Tocó la espalda del muchacho y súbitamente alejo su mano, arrepintiéndose de esa acción. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y unos segundos después comenzó a sollozar. Debe estar recordando, pensó.

Y no se equivocaba.

_—¡Aléjate de mí! —Gritó mientras caminaba hacia atrás—. Por favor... no me hagas daño._

_Gabriel había entrado en su habitación con la ropa salpicada de sangre. En sus manos traía una soga y un látigo. Su rostro ardía en cólera, no se imagino que su hijo tratara de escapar. Sino fuera por su secretaria, él habría logrado su cometido._

_El mayor gruñó._

_—Ven aquí, Adrien. —Ordenó en una voz gruesa._

_—¡No! —Se dirigió rápido al ventanal. Gabriel dejo las cosas sobre la mesa de futbolín y fue detrás de él._

_Agarró fuertemente del antebrazo, el rubio forcejeaba, pero no podía zafarse. Gabriel arrancó la camisa de su hijo y luego lo arrimó a la mesa, cogiendo sus muñecas para amarrarlas a las barras del futbolín._

_—¿Q-que vas hacer? —Balbuceó temblando._

_—Podría matarte ahora. —Adrien se quedo de piedra ante esa aclaración—. Pero... —Tomó su mandíbula con fuerza—. Por esta vez, solo recibirás un castigo. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y debo dejarte en claro que nadie me desobedece._

_Cogió el látigo, se alejo un poco y en un rápido movimiento azotó la espalda de su hijo. Adrien lanzo un alarido, sintiendo un ardor en la zona afectada. Gabriel lo azotó repetitivamente, su espalda se tiño de carmesí._

_—¡Detente! ¡Ya no sigas! —Rogaba entre lágrimas._

_—¡Cierra tu puta boca!_

_Apretó la mandíbula y el látigo volvió a golpear la espalda del rubio._

_—¡No más, papá! ¡Para! —Sus mejillas se hallaban rojas y las lagrimas desbordaban como cascadas—. Te lo suplico..._

_—Tu mismo te lo buscaste. —Seguía golpeándolo, se encontraba sumamente furioso, poco o nada le importaba desgarrar la piel del joven. Su mente estaba absorta en hacerle pagar._

_Adrien en ese momento deseo morirse._

_—¡Pídeme perdón! —Jaló el cabello de Adrien—. ¡Hazlo!_

_—Perdón padre... —Dijo entre gimoteos._

_—Mas fuerte. —Y el látigo regresó—. ¡Obedece!_

_—¡Perdóname, padre! —Elevo la voz mientras los latigazos continuaban._

_—Que te quede bien claro esto. Nunca más intentaras escapar. —Rechinó los dientes—. ¿¡Entendido!?_

_—Sí. —Jadeó—. No voy a escapar..._

_—¡Que se escuche!_

_—NO VOLVERÉ A ESCAPAR. —Sentía como el aire le faltaba._

_Gabriel le desato las manos y el rubio cayó al piso, exhausto y sin fuerzas. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto. El hombre lo obligó a levantarse y sin ninguna pizca de gentileza lo llevo al baño. Lo arrojó debajo de la regadera, dejando que el cuerpo del menor chocara contra la fría baldosa. A continuación, abrió la llave y el agua empezó a caer sobre la espalda ensangrentada._

_Gabriel se marchó, dejando a un lastimado y sollozante Adrien._

_—Te odio padre..._

Unos brazos de apoderaron de sus hombros. Adrien levanto la mirada, aun con lágrimas en el rostro, pero de inmediato las seco con las mangas de su sudadera. El azabache tenía un destello de pena por el chico. Él era la única persona con quien entablaba una conversación —siempre y cuando Félix y su padre no estuvieran presentes—además, sentía empatía por el rubio.

—Pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo enano. —Le dio una sonrisa.

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que nadie mas muera por mi culpa. —El adolescente le miro con reproche—. Así que no lo hagas, Andy.

El mencionado torció la boca. Le había dicho al rubio que no le llamara por su verdadero nombre. Pero parece que le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. —Frunció el ceño.

—Es el nombre que te pusieron tus padres.

Andy mordió su mejilla derecha. Sus padres murieron cuando cumplió quince años y desde ese entonces tuvo que velar por sí mismo. Afortunadamente su novia está ahí para apoyarlo. Su adorada Annette o mas conocida por su apodo, Tikki.

—Eso no importa. —Se levantó—. Ahora me llamo Plagg.

—Lo que tú digas... Plaga.

Plagg le dio un pequeño zape en su cabeza y Adrien le saco la lengua. Bufo por lo bajo, pero al menos se alegraba de que el crío ya no estuviese llorando. Caminó hacia la puerta, siendo observado por el chico, antes de cerrar la puerta lo escuchó despedirse.

**────────────────────────**

Cuando las clases dieron por finalizadas, los estudiantes exclamaron con júbilo. Todos se apresuraron en meter los libros en la mochila, cada uno salió, excepto por cuatro personas. Chloé dio un beso en la mejilla de Adrien, despidiéndose y apresurada se marchó porque no quería llegar tarde a la manicure con una Sabrina detrás de ella (siempre fiel). Nino agarra del brazo a su amigo y a una velocidad sorprendente salen del salón. Al estar fuera de la escuela, el rubio le lanza una mirada gélida.

—¿Puedes explicarme porque hemos corrido? —Le reprochó a su amigo.

—Necesito decirte algo.

Adrien se puso a la defensiva. Por alguna razón, la manera en que dijo esas palabras no le gusto. Quizás exageraba, pero el semblante nervioso del moreno no ayudaba a apaciguar su inquietud. 

—Sabes bien que me gusta Alya. —Adrien asiente con la cabeza—. Bueno, ayer la invite a salir.

—¡Nino, que gran noticia! —Atrapa al moreno en un abrazo de oso, sacándole el aire de los pulmones—. Pensé que nunca lo harías.

Y por supuesto que era así. El Lahiffe estaba tan colado por la morena desde hace tres años. Sin embargo, jamás se atrevió hacer algún movimiento para que la susodicha aceptara ser mas que amigos.

—Aunque no lo creas me costo invitarla. —Recordó como la lengua se le trababa cada vez que abría la boca para hablar.

—En realidad, si lo puedo creer. —Soltó una risa.

El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada.

Pero cayo en cuenta de que no le había dicho _todo_.

—Este... —Tragó saliva—. Bro, ella acepto con una condición.

—¿Cuál condición? —Preguntó.

Nino era ese tipo de personas que no tomaba un «no» como respuesta y Adrien lo sabia perfectamente. Pero lo que iba a pedirle a su amigo era algo GRANDE. Teniendo en cuenta que el Agreste no gustaba de socializar. Fue su tenacidad que logró formar una amistad con él y un milagro de que Luka pudiera entrar al mundo «Adrien». Tenia la espina de la duda alojada en su cabeza, le intrigaba saber porque Adrien se alejaba de los demás. Muchas fueron las veces que le preguntó, no obstante, se rehusaba y cambiaba de tema.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso.

—No solo seremos Alya y yo. —Se da cuenta de su expresión confusa y enseguida es mas preciso—. Sera una cita doble.

—¿Cita doble? —Dice sorprendido—. ¿Con quién?

—Contigo.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

—¿¡Conmigo!? —Apretó los puños—. ¡Como pudiste!

—¡Lo siento! Pero sino accedía entonces no podríamos salir.

—¿Acaso mi palabra no contaba? —Recriminó—. No debiste tomar esa decisión sin mi consentimiento.

—Oh, vamos. No iremos a robar la Mona Lisa, solo será una cita. —Juntó sus manos—. Por favor.

Adrien lo miro con recelo.

—¿Y con quien se supone que saldré?

—Marinette. —Cerro sus parpados al decir su nombre.

Adrien abrió los ojos a la par. De todas las chicas de esta ciudad... ¿justamente tenia que ser su acosadora?

No, no, no.

—Y una mierda, Nino. —La rabia se aglomera en su pecho—. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no tendré una cita con Marinette.

—¡Exacto! Eres mi mejor amigo y como tal debes apoyar. Te prometo que solo comeremos helado y luego te iras. —Insistió.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos, meditando la situación.

_Nino quiere mucho a Alya y esta es una buena oportunidad..._

—Esta bien. —Cede y larga un suspiro.

— _Siiii._ —Chilla mientras da saltitos y coge en brazos al rubio, alzándolo y dando vueltas.

Adrien roda los ojos. Muy probablemente se vaya arrepentir por esto, pero no podía comportarse como un mal amigo. Además, únicamente seria por esta vez, no es como si se fuera a enamorar de la azabache.

Oh, querido Adrien. Si hubieras sabido que aquella cita era el comienzo de un nuevo sentimiento, nunca habrías aceptado. Pero es demasiado tarde, nadie escapa del destino.

Y el tuyo no tiene un final feliz. 


	6. 5. Emilie

_**La vida pacifica convertida en un thriller.** _

Faltaban tan solo unos días para el baile de graduación y los jóvenes que no tenían pareja se apresuraban en busca de una.

Todos, excepto Emilie.

La jovencita no tenia ni una pizca de emoción por la tan esperada noche que estaba volviendo locos a sus compañeros. Simplemente pasaba del dichoso baile, no iba a asistir. O al menos así era hasta que su amiga Cara —cuya tenacidad era de acero— termino consiguiéndole pareja. Y aunque la rubia se mostró reacia, no pudo contra su amiga.

Al menos Cara había elegido a un chico muy simpático que no tenía las clásicas intensiones de un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas. Así que no debía preocuparse, el chico le aseguro que mantendría su miembro en sus pantalones.

La noche del baile por fin llego. Emilie disfruto toda la noche, agradecía en secreto a Cara por haberla convencido de venir. Pero sin duda lo mejor de todo fue cuando Damien la llevo a su casa. Su madre se encontraba ausente, se había ido a Marsella porque su abuela se cayo de las escaleras. Antes de irse, le dejo en claro a Emilie de no meter a extraños a la casa y que ni se le ocurriera abrirle las piernas a cualquier imbécil.

Mando al demonio las ordenes de su madre. En la penumbra de su habitación las prendas cayeron al piso. Damien la tocaba de una manera sumamente delicada, como si temiera que la fuera a romper. Cada beso y caricia la hacían estremecer, sentía que estaba en el cielo. Pero pronto se envolvió en llamas cuando el castaño la penetro de una estocada y luego de unos minutos los gemidos de ambos resonaron en el lugar.

Emilie nunca conoció a su padre. Lamentablemente murió a manos de un ladrón. Sin embargo, su madre pudo arreglárselas para criarla. Jamás le falto la comida ni el amor. Ella no era la típica rubia de buenas curvas que se la pasaba fanfarreando de lo bella que era y menos tratar de inferior a los demás. A simple vista se la podría considerar como un ángel, siempre dándole ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban. Cabe destacar que su vida era tan normal que la rutina le empezaba a agobiar. Es por esta razón que estaba ansiosa por irse a la universidad, realmente esas noches de haberse matado estudiando dieron frutos.

Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas.

Por estar encerrada en su mundo, jamás se tomo la molestia de mirar hacia atrás. No le importo bajar las cortinas de la ventana cuando se desnudaba. Hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de Cara con respecto a las inquietantes miradas que le lanzaba su vecino. Emilie siempre salía diciendo que su amiga se equivocaba y que no había razón por la cual alarmarse. Quizás la rubia no se daba cuenta, pero cada vez que Cara la acompañaba a su casa después de clases, su vecino se hallaba sentado en una silla en el pórtico de su casa, con libreta y lápiz en sus manos. Mirando penetrantemente a su amiga y con una sonrisa que le provocaba pánico.

Emilie no presto atención a las señales.

Mientras Damien le hacia el amor de una manera dulce y pasional, un joven de cabello rubio cenizo apretaba los puños. Sintiendo la rabia serpentear en su interior. Se sorprendió mucho ver llegar a la chica acompañada de un hombre. Según tenía entendido, la madre no permitía que ninguno ingresase, pero como ella no estaba, su hija aprovecho la oportunidad. Golpeo la pared varias veces hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

Los días pasaron con mucha tranquilidad. Emilie se estaba quitando el uniforme, soltó un suspiro y se apresuro en tomar su bolso. Su turno en la cafetería había acabado hace una hora, pero su jefe le pidió que se quedase hasta que Alice llegara. Como lo buena que era, termino accediendo.

De vuelta en su casa, se apresuro en empacar. En dos días se mudaría a Inglaterra, era tanta su emoción que tropezaba con lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Tarareaba mientras metía unos libros en la caja. Se quedo observando una fotografía de su madre y ella en su primer cumpleaños. Sonrió con nostalgia.

La puerta se abrió sin ningún inconveniente. A paso lento se acercó, como un cazador asechando a su presa. Rápidamente le tapo la boca con un pañuelo, la joven comenzó a retorcerse. Intentaba zafarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte. Unos segundos pasaron y sus parpados se sintieron pesados. De repente cayo inconsciente al piso. Él hombre la tomo en brazos, saliendo de la casa y sin que nadie del vecindario se diera cuenta, la metió en su auto.

────────────────────────

Cuando abrió sus ojos y observo con terror que estaba atada de manos y pies, supo de inmediato que su vida corría peligro. Jaloneaba sus manos, pero el intento de desatarse era inútil. Unos pasos se oyeron detrás de la puerta y entonces un joven ingreso a la habitación con una expresión serena. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Emilie sintió que le echaron un balde de agua helada. La persona que tenia en frente se trataba de su vecino, Gabriel.

Recordó las advertencias de Cara y se sintió la mujer más idiota del mundo.

Gabriel saco una daga de su bolsillo y paso el filo por la mejilla de la chica. La respiración de la rubia era agitada, miles de preguntas atacaron por su mente. Apretó los labios para no sollozar mientras de sus ojos lagrimas de miedo salían.

—Serás mi esposa. —Susurró, acariciando su melena larga.

Emilie abrió los ojos estupefacta, el tipo debía ser un demente.

—¿Qué? —Balbuceo.

Una pesadilla. Eso era lo que estaba viviendo, quizás si le hubiera hecho caso a Cara la cosa seria distinta. Pero de ser así, no habría historia que contar.

—¡No! Yo no pienso casarme contigo. —Dijo alterada—. Por favor, déjame ir. Prometo no decirle a nadie.

—No estoy preguntado si quieres o no. —Frunció el ceño—. Ahora me perteneces.

Desde la primera que la vio, supo de inmediato que ella era la indicada para ser la madre de sus hijos. Además, poseía _algo_ que lo enloquecía. Solamente tenia erecciones cuando se trataba de mujeres muertas, pero ver a Emilie desnudarse todos los días, lo excitaba. El deseo crecía día a día y la noche que regreso con aquel hombre, experimento lo que son los celos.

—No soy un objeto. —Trato que la voz no le temblara, pero no lo consiguió—. Te lo suplico, déjame ir.

Suspiro.

—Voy a dejarlo en claro. —Pasó la daga por su cuello—. Si no haces lo que te digo... tu madre será la que termine pagando.

Cerro con fuerza los parpados. Rápidamente entendió que no serviría de nada intentar razonar con él. Era un _imposible._

Asintió con la cabeza y Gabriel sonrió satisfecho.

El tiempo transcurrió, aunque no sabía con exactitud. Es increíble como la vida de Emilie cambio de una manera tan drástica. Que una persona te secuestre porque quiere que seas su esposa y te trate como si no estuvieras obligada a estar en una cabaña en medio del bosque, era digno de una película de terror. La rutina era misma, Gabriel regresaba por las noches y primero que hacia al llegar era abusar sexualmente de ella. No obstante, un día la rubia decidió no resistirse, ya no quería que Gabriel la siguiera lastimando. Aquello funciono, incluso el individuo la trataba con cierto cariño. Las embestidas dejaron de ser rudas y una que otra vez, palabras dulces salían de los labios del hombre.

Pero el verdadero horror comenzó cuando una noche Gabriel trajo a una chica. Ante la mirada desencajada y atemorizada de Emilie, el de orbes azules asesino y seguido de esto tuvo relaciones con el cadáver de la muchacha que no debía tener mas de quince años. Esa fue la noche que se convirtió en una espectadora de un acto de necrofilia.

Unos años pasaron y Gabriel finalmente alcanzo la cima en el mundo de la moda. Por lo tanto, Emilie no podía estar mas encerrada. Sin perder tiempo, compró una mansión y unas semanas después del éxito que tuvo su primer desfile, se caso con Emilie. Los medios de comunicación lo llamaron _"La boda del año"._ Lejos de sentirse feliz por la <<maravillosa>> vida que muchos envidiaban, la pobre Emilie rezaba porque alguien viniera y la rescatara. Le pareció increíble que su madre no la estuviera buscando, la situación apuntaba que nadie denuncio su desaparición. Porque de ser así, la policía ya habría allanado la mansión.

Hasta que una tarde su madre apareció en la mansión. Emilie se echo a los brazos de su progenitora, pensando que seria libre de Gabriel. Cosa que no sucedió. La madre se separo un poco brusca del abrazo y acto seguido empezó a recriminarle a su hija el hecho de que se escapara con un hombre. Fue en ese momento que la oji-verde comprendió que Gabriel se aseguró que creyeran que había escapado. Dolida por las duras palabras, no se atrevió a decir la verdad. Sin nada mas que decir, la madre se marchó, siendo ignorante de la desdichada vida que le toco a su hija.

_Estarás a salvo, mamá._

Con Cara sucedió algo similar. Solo que Gabriel le envió un mensaje haciéndose pasar por la rubia, tratándola de una sucia perra y no saber nunca más de ella. Una amistad de varios años tirada a la basura. Acerca de Damien... esto me lo reservare por ahora.

La llegada de Félix alegro un poco la vida de la mujer. Para su sorpresa, su esposo casi no convivía con su hijo, esto no le disgustaba, mientras Gabriel estuviese ausente era mejor. Años mas tarde tuvo a su segundo hijo, Adrien. Podría decirse que todo marchaba tranquilamente. Pero para su infortunio, Gabriel le había contado sobre el mal que asechaba a los Agreste. Emilie se negaba en un principio aceptar que sus hijos se convirtieran en unos enfermos mentales o peor, que fueran como su padre. Desgraciadamente no podía ir con un especialista sobre este tema, tenía estrictamente prohibido irse de la mansión, caso contrario la matarían.

Los demonios no están debajo de la cama, se encuentran dentro de uno.

La tragedia ocurrió en el decimotercer cumpleaños de Félix. Su esposo había dado la orden de no hacer fiesta de cumpleaños a ninguno de sus hijos, los cumpleaños eran a base de un pastel, felicitaciones por parte de los padres y del personal. Voy a resumir lo que paso: Emilie encontró a su hijo mayor arrancándole un trozo de piel del brazo de una de las sirvientas, posteriormente se lo comió. _"Un caníbal",_ pensó con horror. 

Realmente Emilie intento aceptar la «condición» de su primogénito, pero ya nada era igual. Pasaba mas tiempo con Adrien, dejando a un lado a Félix.

Aun con el miedo circulando por su sistema, tomo la decisión de escapar junto al pequeño Adrien. No sirvió de nada. A la final no lograron huir y Emilie murió, dejando a su hijo a merced de unas bestias. Para que nadie sospechara que fue un asesinato, Gabriel ideo un plan. Mando a su secretaria y guardaespaldas a las afueras de la ciudad, una vez allí debían colocar el cuerpo de su esposa en asiento del conductor. Después encender el motor y cuando el auto cayera por un barranco, tenían que incendiarlo. Y es así como su muerte quedo en un accidente.

**Esta fue la historia de Emilie Agreste.**


	7. 6. Piégées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena de violación.

—Adrien ya es tarde, ve a dormir. —Le dijo Plagg con los brazos cruzados.

El rubio estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el sillón, leyendo un comic de Spiderman.

Adrien hizo un puchero.

—Por favor. Solo un ratito más. —Suplicó, colocando ojitos de cachorro.

El azabache soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba su puente nasal. Adrien a veces se comportaba como un crió de cinco años. Le arrebató el comic y el joven protestó.

—Nada de quejas. Ponte el pijama y ve a la cama.

—No es justo. —Se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas.

Ante este gesto, Plagg no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido. El rostro de Adrien desprendía inocencia pero nadie se imaginaria las escenas terroríficas que albergaban en su mente.

Era un milagro que estuviese cuerdo. 

—Ahora. —Entrecerró sus ojos—. A menos que quieras por las malas. 

De mala gana se levanto y caminó, refunfuñando por lo bajo, hacia su armario para sacar un conjunto de pantalón y camisa manga larga de color celeste. Con pijama en mano, Adrien entro al baño mientras que Plagg dejaba el comic en un gran estante. Agarró un control remoto para bajar las cortinas del ventanal, pero el sonido de un motor detuvo su acción. Se asomó en el ventanal para ver quien había llegado.

Apretó los puños cuando Félix sacaba a una chica castaña del maletero. La cargó como un costal de papas hasta ingresar a la mansión. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Adrien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué miras? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose en su dirección para poder observar también. El rubio hizo una mueca al encontrar el Ferrari de su hermano, estacionado cerca del portón.

—¿Solo o acompañado? —Pronuncio en voz baja.

Plagg carraspeó. Jalo la mano del chico hasta su cama y le ayudo acomodarse.

—Buenas noches, Adrien.

—Aun no me has respondido.

Suspiró.

—No vino solo. —Evitó el contacto con sus ojos cuando lo dijo.

—Entiendo. —Se arropó con la sabana hasta su boca—. Buenas noches.

No respondió. Simplemente salió de la habitación, en el camino para llegar a las habitaciones de servicio, pudo ver como Félix ingresaba al sótano con la chica. Quien, según él, debía tener la misma edad de Adrien. Negó con la cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo. Mañana le tocaría limpiar el sótano, otra vez.

Era exactamente media noche, la ciudad de París había sido cubierta por una neblina. Dando una percepción de pueblo fantasma. La tenue luz de los postes apenas y alumbraran las calles. Las personas que vivían en la mansión Agreste dormían, excepto Félix Agreste. El de orbes grisáceos empezaba a impacientarse porque su nueva víctima aun no despertaba.

Podría matarla ahora. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo matar a una persona inconsciente que a una consciente. ¿Qué gracia tenía sino podría escuchar sus gritos de dolor y rogando misericordia?

—¿Me abre pasado con la dosis? —Se pregunto a si mismo.

Harto de esperar, agarró un pequeño balde con agua que estaba en un rincón del sótano. Tiró toda el agua en el rostro de la castaña, mojando parte de su ropa. Instantes después, ella comenzó abrir sus parpados. Al estar totalmente consciente, se asusto por el lugar donde se hallaba. Su expresión de asombro fue grande al ver quien estaba de frente.

—¿E-eres... el hermano de Adrien? —Balbuceó.

—Así es. —Respondió cortante. La agarró del cabello, arrastrándola hasta lanzarla con fuerza contra la pared.

Ella grito. Cayó al piso y sujeto su hombro derecho.

—¡Que mierda te pasa, grandísimo animal! —Sus ojos destellaban furia, pero cuando el rubio tomó un chuchillo, su coraje se esfumó.

Se acerco y se agacho frente a ella.

—Escúchame muy bien maldita zorra. —Sujeto con fuerza su cuello mientras deslizaba el cuchillo por su mejilla—. Un movimiento en falso y te partiré a la mitad con la sierra eléctrica, ¿entendido?

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza repetidamente.

—Perfecto. —Sonrió y con ayuda del cuchillo, desgarró la ropa de la joven.

Ella solo podía observar anonadada como el mayor la desvestía. Dejándola en ropa interior.

Él desabotono su camisa y la arrojo a un lado.

—Veamos si es que estaba equivocado. —Emitió un quejido cuando Félix le hizo un corte en su mejilla. El rubio paso su lengua por la zona afectada, probando su sangre e inmediatamente escupió—. Definitivamente estas podrida, Lila.

La mencionada se ofendió por ese comentario, pero pronto se sintió una estúpida por sentirse así.

—Obviamente no puedo comerte, a menos que quiera sufrir de indigestión.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante esa declaración. ¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿Dijo comérsela?

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me puedo divertir contigo. —Dijo con socarronería—. Para tener catorce años no estas tan mal.

Lila lo miraba confusa pero rápidamente entendió a que se refería cuando deslizo la cremallera de su pantalón para luego liberar su pene erguido.

Sollozó, deseando que fuera una pesadilla. Que realmente no estaría a punto de ser violada.

Bruscamente, Félix atrajo su cabeza a centímetros de su miembro. Lila le suplico que no la obligara a hacerlo. El rubio gruñó y la abofeteo.

—No quiero nada de quejas. Vas a chupar, maldita zorra y como lo hagas mal te hare pagar.

La italiana abro su boca e introdujo el pene hasta donde podía.

El Agreste lanzo un gemido, se sentía genial como la chica metía y sacaba su polla. Jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales, porque nunca le apeteció. No negaba que había ciertas mujeres que le llamaban la atención físicamente, aun así, él solo tenia una cosa en mente y eso era el deleite cuando engullía la carne humana. Aquello era una especie de droga, volviéndose adicto.

Pero por esta vez no se comería a nadie.

Se separo de ella y la posiciono en cuatro sobre el piso. Tomó la parte superior de la braga, deslizándola hasta los muslos. Lila se retorcía, en un intento por liberarse, pero Félix la tenia fuertemente sujetada de sus caderas. Con su mano libre, agarro su polla y coloco su glande sobre la apertura de su cavidad vaginal.

La joven seguía retorciéndose y gritando por ayuda. Deseando con toda su alma que alguien la escuchase y viniese. Tal parecer ser que aun no se ha dado cuenta que, aunque la escucharan, nadie la salvaría. Lo he dicho antes, esta casa es como el infierno. Nadie ha sido capaz de escapar.

Frunció el ceño. Los alaridos de Lila le comenzaban a cabrear en serio. Sonrió y sin tener compasión de ella, penetro en su vagina de una estocada. Ella grito de dolor y las lágrimas fluyeron sobre sus pómulos. Pegó su frente al piso frio y húmedo mientras que el rubio penetraba en su ser tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento la partiría a la mitad.

Sollozos, lamentos y gemidos se escucharon por todo el sótano. El rubio desgarró las tiras del brasier, dejando libres los pechos para luego agarrarlos, sobarlos y apretarlos con tosquedad. Por la mente de la castaña solo se hallaban ruegos para que esta tortura terminase. Recordó su primera menstruación y del como su madre le dijo que su primera vez con un chico debía ser _especial._ No le podía entregar su virginidad a cualquiera, solo con la persona que realmente su corazón anhelaba. También le dijo que al principio dolía, pero al cabo de unos segundos se sentirá bien.

Su dignidad como mujer se fue a la mierda. Aquel cuerpo que cuido por tanto tiempo estaba siendo ultrajado por un monstruo. Un ser despreciable que merecía la muerte más horrible de todas porque ni siquiera la cárcel seria lo suficientemente duro para hacerlo sufrir. Era tan doloroso, su intimidad ardía. El pene de Félix estaba desgarrando sus paredes vaginales y golpeando su útero.

De repente las embestidas cesaron. Creyó que por fin termino o que quizás ya se canso de ella. Pero no era eso. Saco su miembro de su coño, introdujo su dedo índice a su boca para chuparlo. Después lo metió en el ano de Lila, moviéndolo con la intensión de lubricar dicha zona. Ella rechinó los dientes, apretando los puños por la ira. Ese maldito también la violaría por atrás.

Gritó tan fuerte que todo el personal de servicio se despertó de golpe. A cada uno de ellos se les hizo la piel de gallina y más de uno tembló. Por mucho que estuviesen acostumbrados de los asesinatos que cometía el hijo mayor, siempre les afectaba como si fuese la primera vez. Desgraciadamente, Adrien se despertó porque su garganta necesitaba de agua. Cuando llego a la cocina y bebió un poco, pudo escuchar el grito de la joven. Él se asusto y dejo caer el vaso, rompiéndose en pedazos. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron frenéticos. Trago en seco y rápidamente salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación. Al llegar ahí, se cubrió por completo con las mantas. Su respiración era entrecortada, él pudo reconocer su voz. Apretó su mandíbula y cerro sus parpados. _Es Lila,_ pensó.

Félix penetraba con un poco de dificultad el ano de la italiana.

—Por una mierda. —Gruñó—. Tienes el culo muy apretado.

Solamente dejo de forcejear. No tenía ningún caso que siguiera luchando, simplemente se rindió. Está etapa, de cuando la víctima entiende que no hay escapatoria alguna, es la resignación. Sus lagrimas se detuvieron, su expresión era vacía. Parece haber entrado en un trance; su mente en blanco, su cuerpo inmóvil y sin emitir algún sonido. Entonces ocurrió, Félix dio una última estocada, eyaculando dentro.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban empapados de sudor. Él salió de su interior, se levanto y cogió lo que quedaba de la ropa de la castaña, limpiado su pene de los restos de semen y sangre. Observó como Lila se puso en posición fetal, abrazándose y con la mirada perdida. Se colocó el bóxer y pantalón.

— _Tsk_. Seguramente lo has disfrutado. —Dijo con voz gélida—. Lo disfrutaste como la zorra que eres.

—Eso no es verdad. —Lo miro seriamente—. No soy ninguna zorra. Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso.

Él arqueo una ceja.

—¿Y supones que eso me importa? Mujeres como tu no las soporto.

—Según tú. ¿Qué clase de mujer soy?

—Eres la típica colegiala que se enamora del chico mas guapo del instituto. Lo buscas y tratas de llamar su atención. Pero él te rechaza y aun así sigues siendo persistente. Volviéndose un fastidio.

—¿Haces esto por tu hermano? —Pregunta en un tono de voz bajo.

—¿Por Adrien? —Bufa y hace una mueca—. Él no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

—Yo no te hice nada...

—No lo hiciste. Pero tuviste el infortunio de aparecer cuando la chica que iba traer se fue junto con su hermano. —Se acercó a la gran mesa de madera que estaba en medio del lugar—. Básicamente, fuiste la opción de último momento.

—Un día pagaras por asesinar a muchas personas.

—Eso nunca sucederá.

Cogió una calibre 45, la cargó y apuntó la cabeza de Lila.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque soy un caníbal. —Respondió con simpleza.

Se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, mirándose fijamente.

—Puedes decir tus ultimas palabras.

—Te veré en el infierno, hijo de puta.

Tras decir eso, el rubio jaló del gatillo. La bala perforó en la frente de la joven, la sangre poco a poco tiñó el piso. Félix agarró su camisa y la puso sobre su hombro. Dejo el arma en la mesa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Apago la luz y salió del sótano.

Del cadáver de Lila Rossi emergió una especie de luz azul. La castaña estaba equivocada, no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno. Todas las almas de las víctimas quedaban atrapadas en la mansión.

Sin poder descansar en paz. 


	8. 7. Tomber amoureux

_"La muerte es una maldita perra. ¿Quién fue el de la grandiosa idea de dejarnos atrapados en este lugar? Se suponía que una vez muertos, dejáramos de sufrir. Pero nuestra realidad es una muy lejana a la que nos pintaron. Veo destrozada como esos jóvenes lloran amargadamente porque su vida les fue arrebata a temprana edad. Lloran por todos esos sueños que nunca pudieron realizarse. Pero, sobre todo, por la forma en que murieron._

_Los compañeros de Adrien se encuentran en un rincón de este oscuro lugar. Abrazados, como si esto les ayudara a sentirse bien. Aunque nada estaba bien. Doy media vuelta y mi visión choca con una Nathalie, tendida en el suelo, echa un ovillo, murmurando cosas para si misma. Cuando llegó a este lugar, supe de inmediato que había perdido la razón. No tengo palabras para describir el odio que le tengo a esta porquería de persona. Ella sabia de mis intenciones de escapar, pero se quedo callada hasta el día que lo haría._

_Ella estaba deseando mi muerte desde hace mucho. Aun no logro entender como se pudo enamorar de Gabriel. Es más... ¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE ENAMORARIA DE UNA BESTIA? Es algo completamente irreal. Y si, algunos libros nos muestran un demonio como protagonista que se enamora de una humana, pero eso es solo ficción. Los verdaderos demonios no tienen sentimientos, jamás podrían experimentar el amor._

_Regresando al principio, Nathalie obtuvo lo quiso. Mi muerte. Claro que el karma se encargó de ella unos años mas tarde. Hela aquí, asesinada por su gran amor. De repente, una luz azul emerge de la nada. Esa luz comienza a crecer, a tal grado que debo cubrir mis ojos. Instantes después, retiro mis manos y observo a una chica de cabello castaño. Todos la rodean y la mirada penetrante que recibe la hace estremecer._

_Una nueva víctima de Félix, ha llegado._

_Jae, un joven de procedencia asiática, se acerca a ella para explícale la situación del porque está aquí y no en el cielo o el infierno, si es que su conducta es digna para pertenecer a ese lugar. Termina de asimilar la información y se presenta ante nosotros. Lila se sienta, sujetando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Carmen —otra desafortunada alma— le pregunta la manera en la que murió. Pensé que se echaría a llorar como los demás, pero su expresión me dejo perpleja. Es como si fuera la personificación del odio. Relata su historia fríamente, erizando los vellos de mis brazos. Es increíble que sigamos teniendo emociones. Mi corazón se estruja cuando llega a la parte en que Félix la viola y es ahí cuando me alejo._

_Estar aquí es un tormento. No, es mucho peor que eso. La única forma de que podamos descansar en paz, es que se haga justicia. Algo que sinceramente es imposible. Solamente espero que Adrien pueda sobrevivir a ese infierno._

_Y rogar para que no sea uno de ellos."_

Sus pasos hacían eco por el pasillo, digiriéndose al despacho de su padre con una sonrisa de regocijo impregnada en su rostro. Tan solo hace unos minutos las cenizas de Lila Rossi le fueron entregadas. Ni bien tuvo la pequeña caja de madera en sus manos, se aproximó rápidamente al baño para luego retirar la tapa del retrete y echar las cenizas a este.

Sí. Definitivamente Félix Agreste es un cabrón de mierda.

Ingresó al despacho. La absorta mirada de Gabriel sumergida en la pantalla le hizo fruncir el ceño _. ¿Para esto me llamo con tanta urgencia?,_ pensó. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el hombre observó a su primogénito, dejando la pantalla a un lado para dirigirse hacia el escritorio. Félix lo imita, sentándose en la silla tapizada de terciopelo azul. Ambos se miran por una fracción de segundos hasta que el mayor decide hablar.

—Cometiste un error. —Soltó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

Parpadeó confuso.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Solange Faure. —Entrecerró sus ojos, recargando su espalda al asiento—. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—¿Cómo podría olvidar a una de mis víctimas? —Ladeó una sonrisa.

—No es solamente la hija de un banquero.

La mandíbula del rubio se tensó. Se hizo una idea de por dónde iba la cosa y no le gustaba.

—¿Entonces...?

—Es la aijada del ministro Béchu. —El ritmo cardíaco de Félix empezó a acelerarse—. ¿Y sabes qué más? —Para este punto el rubio no quería seguir escuchando—. El adoraba a su aijada, la trataba como una hija.

Tragó duro.

—No lo sabía. —Musitó.

—Por supuesto que no. A ti solo te importa comer y ya está. —Gruñó—. No te imaginas en el lío que nos metiste.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —Se sentía estúpido por preguntar. Pero aun mas estúpido porque en todo este tiempo nunca cometió un error. Pero ahora sí y uno bien grande.

—Béchu presionó al alcalde. Quiere que su aijada regrese o de lo contrario su puesto correría peligro. —Retiró sus lentes y se sujetó el puente de la nariz—. Evidentemente, André accedió.

—Vamos, padre. He evadido a la policía de París por muchos años.

Gabriel lo mira con severidad.

—¿Realmente creíste que el caso estaría en manos de esos incompetentes?

—¿Acaso se lo dejaron a los del Departamento de Inteligencia? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Peor. —Hace una mueca—. Contactaron al FBI.

Félix necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua con azúcar, debido al bajón de presión que le acaba de dar por esa noticia. Una cosa era salir victorioso ante los inútiles del departamento de policía. Pero enfrentarse al FBI era muerte súbita. Quería levantarse y estrellar su cabeza en la pared, ocho años llevando el crimen perfecto para que ahora le salgan con esto. Bueno, las antiguas desapariciones no las tomaban tan en cuenta porque eran personas de la clase baja y media. Aceptaba toda la culpa.

_Para rematar, la carne de Solange no era tan rica que digamos._

—Afortunadamente. —La voz de su padre lo regresó a la realidad—. Solo un agente estará en el caso. Aunque no tengo idea de como se llama y tampoco cuando vendrá.

—¿De verdad? —Suspiró con alivio. Una persona era mejor que un equipo completo.

—No te confíes. Tengo entendido que es uno de los mejores agentes. —El menor cerro sus ojos con pesar. Tenia un verdadero reto en sus manos—. Hasta la fecha no ha fallado en ninguna misión.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Le refutó, enterrando sus uñas en la silla—. A mi nadie me gana y lo sabes perfectamente.

—Pero tuviste un error.

—Y no volverá a pasar. —Escupió—. Pero... ¿Qué haremos?

—No tengo la menor idea. —Dijo con desalentó.

—Qué te parece si...

—No. —Lo interrumpió, dándose cuenta de su intención—. Matar a un agente del FBI sería una pésima idea.

—¿Y que carajos hacemos mientras tanto?

—Por el momento, no volverás a matar a nadie.

Le lanzó una mirada encolerizada.

—Y una mierda. —Espetó.

—No queda de otra. ¿O crees que no lleguen a vincular la desaparición de esa chica con las otras? Te apuesto a lo que sea que la primera hipótesis será un asesino en serie. Por lo tanto, prevenir antes que lamentar.

—Lo sé. —Enterró sus dientes en su labio inferior—. Pero no puedes prohibirme que me alimente.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Tu queja es invalida. Te recuerdo que tenemos a un proveedor que trae carne humana.

—No es lo mismo. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ahora actúas como un niño caprichoso? —Niega con la cabeza—. No me vengas con estas gilipolleces.

—Lamento no ser como el preferido.

Suspiró.

—Aquí vamos otra vez. —Habló con pesar.

—Por favor, Gabriel. Es evidente que Adrien es tu hijo favorito. De lo contrario lo hubieras matado el día que intento escapar.

—Adrien es diferente. —Murmuró.

El de orbes grisáceos se carcajeo.

—¿Crees que su actitud de Heidi le dure para siempre? ¡Vamos! Esta mierda está en nuestro ADN. Él tarde o temprano se nos unirá.

—Hasta ahora no ha presentado ningún cambio. —Inquirió algo incomodo por la mirada escéptica que el blondo le dedicaba.

—Si no mal recuerdo tu excitación por cadáveres empezó a los dieciséis. Tal vez Adrien empiece a esa edad. —Le refutó.

El varón quedo enmudecido ante eso.

—¿Que te sucede? En el largo historial de nuestra familia, ningún Agreste se ha salvado. Y ahora estas saliendo con estas chorradas de que Adrien no cambiara. —Torció la boca—. Es como si te preocuparas por su bienestar mental.

—Quiero a Adrien. —Dijo con firmeza.

—Di que estás de coña. —Sus ojos se abrieron a la par—. ¿Quererlo? Una persona como tú no puede querer a nadie.

—¡No me hables de esa forma! Soy tu padre y debes respetarme.

—Solamente digo la verdad. —Posó su mejilla sobre su mano—. Además, Adrien te odia por casi desgarrarle la espalda.

—Estaba enojado y...

—¿Vas a justificar lo que le hiciste? —Su tono de voz es desconcertante—. ¿Se puede ser más cínico, Gabriel?

—No voy a discutir contigo. Ya estas al tanto de la situación. —Miró hacia otro lado—. Puedes retirarte.

El rubio se puso de pie, encaminándose a la puerta con el cabreo surcando por su garganta.

—Félix. —El mencionado volteo su rostro—. Nada de matar por un tiempo. ¿Entendido?

Él siseo.

—Sí, padre.

Azotó la puerta detrás de sí, emprendiendo su caminata en dirección a su habitación. Sabía que Gabriel sufría de una parafilia, pero no se imagino que estuviera chiflado. ¿Querer a su hermano? Eso ni de coña. Bestias como ellos no podían tener sentimientos o afecto hacia los demás. Él disfrutaba de la tortura y el consumo de la carne de su misma especie. De Gabriel ni se diga, aun recuerda como tuvo sexo con el cadáver de su madre. Sí, Félix lo había presenciado, pero ni se inmutó. Mas bien, no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

Se adentro a su habitación, colocando el pestillo. Bisbiseaba maldiciones a su progenitor mientras se acercaba a un pequeño refrigerador, sacando un envase de plástico azul. Sacó la tapa y cogió un dedo, mordiendo la parte de la yema para después jalarlo voraz.

—Si no voy a divertirme por un tiempo. Al menos debo aprovechar lo poco que queda antes de que llegue ese agente.

────────────────────────

Observaba las calles de París a través de la ventana. Estuvo a «esto» de decirle a Gorila que regresaran a casa, realmente no le apetecía ir a una cita que nunca pidió. O, mejor dicho, una cita que obligadamente debía ir, esperaba que esto valiera la pena para que su amigo logre un noviazgo con Alya. En realidad, la molestia no era en si la doble cita, sino la chica que seria su acompañante. La espina de la duda seguía alojada en su mente. ¿Cómo rayos Marinette llego a la conclusión de que algo pasaba en su vida? ¿Era una especie de vidente o algo por el estilo?

El vehículo se estaciono y él suspiró pesadamente. Ojalá y Marinette no le hiciera preguntas de su vida como la última vez que habían hablado. Cerro la puerta del vehículo y camino hasta ingresar a la heladería _Pascal le Glacier_ , escaneó el lugar y se topó con la característica gorra de su mejor amigo. Sus manos le sudaban y un remolino comenzaba a formarse en el centro de su estómago. Ciertamente se hallaba nervioso, pero es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que vivía una situación como esta. Eso y además que su guardaespaldas lo estaría vigilando. Daba un paso en falso y algo peor que unos latigazos lo recibirían al llegar a la mansión.

Arrastró una de las sillas y se sentó. Los orbes de Nino se encontraban pasmados en la pantalla de su celular que no se fijo de la presencia del rubio. El sonido de un carraspeo le hizo levantar el rostro, el moreno dio una sonrisa nerviosa a su amigo. Tecleo rápidamente un mensaje y lo envió.

Soltó una risita.

—Bro, no me di cuenta que ya estabas aquí. —Guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

—Descuida, acabo de llegar.

—Veras. Alya me aviso que ya están en camino.

El ojiverde solo asintió. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Oh si, claro. Porque los mejores amigos se apoyan en todo. Un incómodo silencio se apodero entre ellos. Nino creía que el rubio estaba muy disgustado con él y no es para menos. Prácticamente vino en contra de su voluntad, claro, no se encontraba amenazado de muerte, pero de todos modos se notaba a kilómetros que no deseaba estar aquí.

Minutos después, dos jóvenes ingresaban al local. Los ojos del Lahiffe brillaron cuando vio a Alya desplazarse hacia ellos, su vestido blanco adornado de flores lo dejo embelesado. En ese momento, para él, Alya Cesaire era la chica mas hermosa del mundo.

Adrien se fijo en la sonrisa embobada que tenia el zagal. Volteo su rostro hacia atrás, viendo primero a la morocha y después a Marinette. Entreabrió su boca, indagando si verdaderamente esa chica de vestido rosa pastel con cabello suelto era su denominada acosadora. El blondo tragó en seco, sintiendo un pequeño ardor en sus pómulos. _"¿Estoy sonrojado?"_ , pensó con incredulidad. Es cierto que la relación con la azabache consistía en que ella tratara de acercarse y él la evitaba como si fuera la portadora del ébola. No obstante, eso no significaba que la odiaba, simplemente quería mantenerse alejado de ella. Después de todo, logró ver a través de él y sumándole el hecho que andaba en plan investigadora de su vida.

Para nada se esperó que intentara sacar algo con sus compañeros de clase y los profesores e incluso con mismísimo director Damocles. La incertidumbre lo carcomía. ¿Qué era lo quería Marinette?

Pero en este preciso instante se sintió afortunado por tener de cita a una joven muy hermosa.

_Esperen. ¿YO acabo de pensar eso?_

Vaya, tal parece que los sentimientos comienzan a florecer.

Ambas toman asiento al lado de sus <<parejas>>. Nino se traba con las palabras, a lo que Alya simplemente se reía enternecida. Ellos harían una bonita pareja. Seria una lastima que algo le llegase a pasar a uno de ellos...

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Susurró la de rasgos asiáticos.

—No podía fallarle a mi mejor amigo. —La voz le tembló.

Adrien rogaba que la francesa no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo. Eso era inútil, porque desde que sus orbes azules se clavaron en el varón se fijo de inmediato.

Los hoyuelos de Marinette aparecen al sonreír.

—Tienen una gran amistad.

—S-sí.

Demonios, ese gesto le afectó y bastante. ¿Dónde hay una cámara? Esto era digno de sacar fotografía y ponerlo en un gran cuadro y colgarlo en la pared. Adrien Agreste echo un manojo de nervios con la cara similar a un tomate. Y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, divertida por el efecto que a causado en él.

El chasquido de unos dedos corta con su contacto visual.

—Mira, Nino. Finalmente nos prestan atención.

—¿Eh? —Pronuncian.

—Chicos les hemos estado hablando por cinco minutos.

—Pero ni caso nos hacían por estar perdidos viéndose mutuamente. —Hay un punto de picardía en sus palabras y no pasa desapercibido por los presentes.

—En fin. —El moreno le lanza una burlesca sonrisa al blondo—. Debemos ordenar. Ya tendrán tiempo para coquetear.

—¡Nino! —Le reclamó a su amigo con sorpresa.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos.

—¡Alya!

Marinette le ofrece una leve sonrisa.

—¿Acaso seria tan malo que haya la posibilidad de ser novios?

—Bueno... —Los mira con resignación—. A decir verdad... no seria malo. —Eso ultimo lo susurra, pero logró entenderse sin problema.

Alya empezó a reír, no creyó que fuera a decirlo. Mientras que Nino se mordió la lengua para no gritar como fanática en un concierto de Jagged Stone. Estaría feliz que finalmente su adorado amigo tuviera pareja.

Quizás las cosas con Luka no salieron como le hubiese gustado. Porque sí. Nino, al igual que Chloé, quería que Luka y Adrien estuvieran juntos. Infortunadamente, el rubio dejó clarísimo las cosas. Dándole un boleto sin retorno en primera clase a la _friendzone_. Pero la corazonada de que con Marinette será completamente distinto, le emociona mogollón.

Adrien controlaba las ganas de estrellar su frente contra la mesa. Es increíble que la situación cambiara drásticamente. Del «aléjate de ella» pasamos al «no seria tan malo ser novios». ¿COMÓ SUCEDIÓ? ¿Sera que Marinette es una bruja y le lanzó un hechizo? Es que no hallaba explicación para este lío. La idea de huir era muy tentadora, pero por una extraña razón no podía hacerlo.

¡Patrañas! Él si tenia una respuesta, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo. Se negaba rotundamente a que Marinette estuviera traspasando la barrera que colocó a sus sentimientos. Con solo imaginárselo, le ponía los vellos de punta.

Él no podía enamorarse. 


	9. 8. Compte à rebours

Adrien se mantuvo en silencio, observando con vergüenza a los morenos. Ellos seguían molestándole, pero debía aceptar que fue su culpa. Se encontraba debatiendo consigo mismo internamente, no era posible que hace solo unos días el no tuviera ninguna clase de empatía por su compañera y que justo en este momento de la nada empezara a gustar de Marinette. Por supuesto que sabía del «amor a primera vista», pero lo que estaba sucediendo no aplicaba a eso. Se rehusaba mordazmente a creer que esto era el inicio de la etapa del _"amor"_.

De acuerdo, él no es ciego y admite que es bonita. Pero eso sonaba muy superficial y él no era ese tipo de personas. Afortunadamente, Alya y Nino se apiadaron de él y dejaron de molestarle. El rubio quería de una vez pedir su helado, comer lo más rápido que pueda y salir de ahí. Si en verdad cabía la posibilidad de que Marinette pudiera estar colándose en sus sentimientos, no podía permanecer más tiempo junto a ella.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Alya sugirió que fueran a pasear por el parque, total, solo estaba a una cuadra de distancia. Marinette y Nino aceptaron.

Adrien se mantuvo tranquilo, no quería que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de sus nervios. El trato era que solo iba a comer helado con sus compañeros de clase, en ningún momento hubo la mención de ir a otro lugar. El definitivamente no recibiría otro _castigo_ por parte de su padre.

Se negó, pero aun así su amigo le insistió y solo cuando le pregunto si ocurría algo fue entonces que la alarma se activo en su cerebro. Que su mejor amigo comenzara por hacer suposiciones era malo, pero Marinette estaba a su lado y por lo tanto no podía darle motivos de que tenía razón en que su vida no era como el resto de la gente pensaba que era. Con el miedo atorado en su pecho asintió, y después de que sus amigos hayan tomado su helado el eligió el suyo y se dirigió hacia le auto para decirle a Gorila que se trasladarían a otro lugar. Como era de esperar, el hombre robusto gruño de molestia, Adrien se encogió un poco temeroso. Con la voz mas dócil que pudo sacar le pidió —casi rogando— que le dejara ir. El parque se hallaba cerca y él podría vigilarlo sin ningún problema. El guardaespaldas seguía en negación, pero finalmente acepto de mala gana y el rubio le agradeció para regresar con sus amigos. Aceleraron el paso para llegar rápido, el clima se puso de su lado, no hacia mucho calor y tampoco debían preocuparse por alguna quemadura.

Al encontrarse ahí, los morenos se separaron de ellos (casi corriendo), dejándolos atrás para sumergirse en una conversación que les mantenía una sonrisa en sus rostros. Adrien se sintió traicionado e incomodo de que lo dejaran a solas con Marinette. Pero es evidente de que este era el plan desde un principio. Probablemente Alya fue la de la idea, aprovechándose de que Nino por fin se animo a invitarla a salir y queriendo ayudar a su amiga no desperdicio la oportunidad.

Soltó un suspiro lastimoso, llamando la atención de la azabache, ella se coloco delante de él y el blondo tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no mostrar algún tipo de gesto que la pusiera en alerta.

_Jodido infierno._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras escaneaba cada parte de su rostro, buscando algún indicio de algo malo—. Desde que salimos de la heladería has estado callado y también te vez como si alguien te fuera apuñalar la espalda.

Adrien se controlo para no soltar una amarga risa, si tan solo supiera que ya le han destrozado la espalda a latigazos.

Negó con la cabeza y ladeo una sonrisa.

—No hay razón para sentirme mal. Simplemente me parece extraño porque nunca había estado en una cita.

—Y no tienes idea de como actuar. —Ella resopló divertida antes de probar otra cucharada de su helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate.

El joven asintió y emprendieron una caminata por el parque. Habían perdido de vista a los morenos, pero deseaban que se divirtieran y quien sabe, quizás con un poco de suerte ellos podrían salir oficialmente.

Marinette no lo presiono para entablar una conversación y él estaba agradecido con eso. No tenia idea de que podría decirle sin llegar a soltar algo que le ayudaría en su investigación. Contradictoriamente, el silencio no era incómodo. El parque se hallaba algo vacío con niños jugando en un arenero y otros en los columpios mientras que sus madres los vigilaban a una distancia prudente. Sus ojos verdes pican por unos nanosegundos, en su niñez fueron pocas las veces que salía de la mansión. Y cuando podía, su madre lo traía a este parque o a los Jardines de Luxemburgo. Fue de esta manera que conoció a Chloé, la pequeña rubia se acerco y le pregunto tímidamente si podía jugar junto a él, obviamente dijo que sí y luego de que su madre tuviera una charla con Gabriel, le permitió a Adrien de tener una amistad con la niña. Pero esto se debía a que su madre era alguien muy importante en la industria de la moda a nivel internacional.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras batallaba con la pequeña cuchara para comer su helado. Era muy delgada y se pregunto quien fue el genio que la invento. Cogió un poco del dulce, pero antes de poder meterlo a su boca, se había deslizado para caer al recipiente. Gimió indignado. ¿Cómo carajos una estúpida cuchara le estaba ganando?

Si los objetos inanimados hablaran, pueden estar seguros que esa cucharita estaría carcajeándose del pobre Adrien.

—Eres la peor cuchara del mundo. —Murmuró entre dientes—. Es más, tu creador seguramente estuvo ebrio cuando te creó.

La ojiazul parpadeó sorprendida de verlo hablar con una cuchara para seguidamente cogerle de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia una banca. El blondo soltó un jadeo cuando ella lo tomo desprevenido, decidió ignorar el hecho de que su mano se encuentra entrelazada con la de ella y también el calor que se acentuaba en sus mejillas.

Se sentaron en la banca. Marinette dejo su helado sobre sus muslos, con cuidado de no hacerlo caer. Sin decir palabra alguna, tomo la cuchara y el envase de helado de Adrien. Recogió un poco y lo acerco a sus labios. El chico se congelo.

¿Ella le daría de comer?

—Come antes de que se derrita. —Cohibido, abrió su boca para probar, sus papilas gustativas brincaron en respuesta. El sabor a ron pasas fue buena elección—. Nunca pensé que comer helado fuera un reto para ti.

El rosa de sus mejillas la enterneció.

Le dio a probar otra vez y él acepto sin vacilación. Así siguieron hasta que se terminó. La gente que paso a su alrededor los veían como una linda pareja. Marinette se tomó de un sorbo su helado, debido a que ya se había derretido.

Se quedaron mirando hacia al frente. El viento mecía sus hebras y el Agreste se pregunto que era esa sensación cálida que emergía dentro de él. Era muy nuevo.

Entro en un leve ataque de pánico. No podía ser cierto. Él no debía engancharse a Marinette, que demonios, él no tenia permitido ilusionarse con nadie. Aprendió eso por la horripilante experiencia de perder a Luka. Se prometió a si mismo que nadie se involucraría a fondo en su vida, sufriría en silencio hasta el día de su muerte, con tal de que otra persona no muera por su culpa.

Luka quiso salvarlo. Y fue cortado en partes y parcialmente comido.

Sintió un peso en su hombro para ver con sorpresa la cabeza de Marinette colocada en ese lugar. Tragó grueso. Ni siquiera intento apartarla.

Si otras fueran las circunstancias, quizás ellos podrían tener algo. Desgraciadamente no era su momento. Eso era lo que pensaba Adrien.

Por otro lado, Marinette era un verdadero enigma. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en estar con Adrien? ¿Estaba enamorada o se trataba de algo más?

Dicen que si juegas con fuego te quemaras. Y muy pronto ellos se quemarán por tratar de tomar el control de un juego que no les pertenece. Son demasiados jóvenes, pero aun así sus diferentes motivaciones los harán cruzar por la lava hasta llegar a su meta.

Los ojos de Nino y Alya apreciaban la gran pareja que pueden ser sus amigos. Lastima que ellos no puedan ver mas haya de lo que esconden.

Sigilosamente, la mano de Marinette agarro la suya. Permaneció sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento, podía sentir un leve hormigueo en su cuello. Su guardaespaldas lo vigilaba como un halcón, asegurándose de que no planeaba algún tipo de escape. La ultima vez no funciono y la experiencia lo marcó.

No sabe cómo, pero la palma de la Dupain se coloca sobre su mejilla y voltea a verla. Tampoco sabe porque su rostro se acerca al de él y cuando sus labios se juntan no hace nada para separase.

Su segundo beso.

Y se siente bien.

────────────────────────

Se veía tan serio y atento a lo que escuchaba.

Cuando regreso de una misión en Venecia no se esperó que recibiría otra tan rápidamente y menos que fuera en su lugar natal. Por muchos años se mantuvo lejos hasta que la vida decidió que era momento de regresar.

El oficial Raincomprix le informaba de toda la investigación que tenían por el momento. Sin embargo, era tan poca que no le serviría de mucho. Tampoco ayudaba a que la cifra de desaparecidos era elevada y que durante ocho años la policía no logro conseguir nada. A simple vista el pudo deducir que se trataba de personas al azar. Pero necesitaba entrar en mas detalles para confirmarlo. De lo que si podía estar seguro era que esas personas ya estaban muertas.

Todo apunta al modus operandi de un asesino serial.

Definitivamente este caso no seria nada fácil. Sin testigos ni cuerpos, era como actuar con los ojos vendados. No había tenido un caso así desde los Karlsson y aquello le tomo tres meses, pero este llevaría mas tiempo. Pero no importaba, durante sus cinco años en el FBI jamás fallo en sus cuarenta casos y este no sería la excepción. No existía el crimen perfecto y el asesino cometería un leve error que lo delataría, solo tenia que esperar e indagar a fondo.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue que los civiles no estaban al tanto de la situación. El alcalde tenia la responsabilidad se ser honesto con los parisinos, no obstante, prefería que se mantuviera a puerta cerrada. André Bourgeois era un idiota, era de esperar que hubiese tantas víctimas. Si la aijada del ministro nunca hubiera desaparecido las cosas seguirán como estaban.

Roger lo llevo a una oficina para que empezara a trabajar, se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

Sentado en la silla de cuero marrón revisó cada carpeta sobre las denuncias de desaparecidos. Al cabo de cuatro horas confirmó que efectivamente las personas fueron escogidas al azar o así era hasta que llego a las carpetas de unos niños. Eran cuatro en total. Y...

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Estudiaban en la misma escuela e iban al mismo salón.

_¿Cómo mierda se les paso por alto esto?_

Revisó el ultimo folder, se trataba de un joven de catorce años y también estudiaba en la misma escuela que los otros. Esto no era ninguna coincidencia.

El agente Damien Harman no se imagina que este caso será personal.

Que comience la cuenta regresiva. 


	10. 9. Nuit d'orage

Adrien estaba tomando una actitud de cobardía, pero prefería eso a que tener que darle una explicación a Marinette del porque había huido después de haberse besado.

Desde la perspectiva de uno mismo se pensaría que el joven estaba siendo ridículo, solo se trataba de un simple beso, no es como si se acabara el mundo por eso. Sin embargo, al no saber la historia oculta de todo esto es fácil juzgar, y es por eso que Adrien ignora completamente las preguntas de su mejor acerca de lo ocurrido en la cita doble. También ignora a Marinette, a pesar de que la fémina intenta hablarle, este siempre saca una escusa o solo se limita a dar la vuelta sin decir alguna palabra.

¡Oh! Pero nuestro querido rubio no puede fingir el hecho de que le gusto tener los labios de la azabache en los suyos, porque realmente aquel beso lo había dejado volando en el inmenso cielo para luego caerse en un pozo de cruda realidad.

Curioso. El menor de los Agreste jamás se había interesado románticamente por nadie y cuando llega una completa extraña a su vida, las canciones de amor parecen tomar sentido para él. Según la creencia popular, el primer amor es el mas puro y del que siempre tendrás presente como un bonito recuerdo que te acompañara hasta la vejez, pero recordemos que esta no es una historia de amor sacada de Disney, en realidad, si podríamos comparar seria con las _versiones_ verdaderas detrás de esas historias romantizadas.

Y es por esa razón que el muchacho es consciente que un amor en estos momentos solo le traería problemas. Ya de por si tenia que aguantar con una carga de conciencia que ni siquiera debería ser suya, porque del solo pensar en la situación que cada familia tuvo que pasar por culpa de su hermano era algo que le asfixiaba. Ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de muchas de esas personas hasta que aparecían en la puerta de la mansión como si se tratara del truco del conejo en el sombrero.

Lo peor era escuchar los gritos y lamentos de las víctimas. La maldita impotencia del no poder hacer algo para salvarlos era agobiante y tortuoso, se preguntaba si alguno de los sirvientes se les paso por la mente en ayudar a esas almas. Cosa que era imposible, porque desde el acontecimiento con Luka a todos les quedo en claro que un movimiento en falso y su sentencia de muerte seria inevitable.

Adrien estuvo meditando la situación con Marinette durante el fin de semana y llego a la conclusión de que no podía haber nada entre ellos. Al menos que quiera que ella forme parte del menú de Félix. Entonces... ¿estaría dispuesto a sacrificar los sentimientos que hace poco se acaban de manifestar?

La respuesta era un rotundo «Sí».

Las clases transcurrían normalmente ese lunes, con la diferencia de la tensión que se creo entre el Agreste y la Dupain. Algunos de sus compañeros sentían curiosidad por saber que paso entre ellos, puesto que se rumoraba que junto a sus amigos tuvieron una cita. Todo aquel que ha conocido o escuchado sobre Adrien Agreste, sabe perfectamente que este rechaza tener contacto con las personas, solamente Nino, Chloé y rara vez Sabrina eran exentos de esta regla. Y si alguna vez lo veías charlar con otro alumno que no fuera parte de su pequeño circulo, entonces se trataría de un asunto escolar, algo que debe hacer por obligación.

La clase se encontraba en la hora de Educación Física. Las frentes de los alumnos se llenaban de sudor y sus rostros se pintaban de un carmesí sutil. De todas las actividades que les ponía hacer el profesor D'Argencourt, atletismo era el menos preferido de ellos. Los únicos que parecían no estar a punto de escupir sus pulmones y derrumbarse en la cancha eran Kim y Adrien. El primero porque le gusta los deportes y ejercitarse y el segundo porque llevaba una buena condición física a base de una dieta equilibrada y una cinta de correr en su habitación.

El profesor silbó con el silbato y los adolescentes se detuvieron. Nino y Nathaniel se tiraron en la cancha mientras que los demás intentaban recuperar el aliento. En una esquina, apartadas del grupo, Chloé y Sabrina se hallaban absortas en sus celulares. Porque la hija del alcalde dejo muy en claro que no quería sudar como un cerdo. Armand quería contradecir, pero sabiendo la figura paterna de la rubia caprichosa era mejor dejar que se saliera con la suya (otra vez).

El docente despidió a sus alumnos y cada uno retornó a sus casilleros para cambiarse la ropa deportiva. Una vez allí, nuestro chico de orbes jade se apresuro en sacar su bolso y sin decir nada se acerco a la salida. Hasta que el Lahiffe se apareció en su campo de visión, obstruyendo su vía de escape.

Demonios.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que sucedió? —El moreno no se fue por las ramas e inmediatamente fue directo.

—No se de que estas hablando.

—Lo sabes. Algo paso entre Marinette y tú, porque después de que se besaran saliste corriendo como si te estuvieran persiguiendo.

Los varones que se hallaban a su alrededor se quedaron quietos al escuchar tal declaración. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Adrien " _No te me acerques_ " Agreste había besado a una chica? Un « _¡Imposible!_ » saltó a la cabeza de los jóvenes presentes.

Bueno, ellos no tenían idea de que su primer beso fue con Luka Couffaine.

Por otra parte, el blondo se mordió la mejilla derecha, su mente trabajaba en una respuesta, pero nada le parecía coherente o lo suficientemente convincente.

—Simplemente... fue un error. Además, ella me beso.

No se si reír o llorar por una excusa tan patética como esa.

Nino se le quedo mirando un tanto incrédulo para luego soltar un suspiro y negar con la cabeza.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, amigo. Y no trates de negarlo porque es evidente que le correspondiste, ella te gusta, lo veo en tus ojos. Así que por favor solo dime lo que esta pasando. —Lo último lo dijo en un tono de súplica.

—No pasó nada. —Entonó secamente—. No me gusta Marinette y por favor, bien sabes que yo no quería ir. Solo lo hice para que tuvieras la oportunidad de declárate a Alya. Por lo tanto, deberías dejar de insistir en el tema, se acabó, fin de la discusión.

Los ojos del zagal se oscurecieron un poco y el temor de arruinar su amistad se asentó en Adrien. El moreno paso a un lado de él, cogió su bolso y sin darle una mirada se retiró de los vestidores. El blondo aún seguía de pie, mirando el rumbo que tomó su amigo. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud y observó que sus compañeros lo veían de forma penetrante. Tragó en seco y con rapidez se fue.

Pronto se sintió como un idiota. Nino lo único que hacia era preocuparse por él y la manera de pagarlo era tratándolo de esa manera tan fría. Pero ¿qué más podría hacer? La situación era de todo menos fácil. No quería una repetición de lo sucedido con Luka, ya había perdido a su madre y a su gran amigo. Él no estaba dispuesto a perder a más gente, no obstante, al paso que iba terminaría alejando a sus únicos dos amigos.

Al menos Chloé no era tan insistente con respecto a su vida. Ella sabia lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su relación con su padre y hermano no era buena, pero que aun así no intentaba colarse en el drama. De hecho, era rara la vez que la ojiazul mencionaba a su familia, quizás la razón se deba a que sus padres estaban separados y de cierta forma entiende que hablar de los problemas familiares no era algo que estarían gustosos de compartir, aun si ellos se conocían desde niños.

Cuando llegó a la salida, se percató que Gorila aun no venia a recogerlo. De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro y como auto reflejo se giro rápidamente, aunque deseaba no haberlo hecho. Delante de él Marinette lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca, no podría descifrar si era enojo o decepción lo que denotaba su cara. Su ritmo cardiaco se acelero y no pudo detener el impulso de mirar a otro lado que no fueran los ojos gélidos de la extranjera.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué me evitas? —La voz de la joven era una mezcla de tristeza y amargura.

—Te dejare las cosas en claro. —Soltó abruptamente y Marinette se sobresalto por la frialdad que adquirió su tono—. No. Me. Gustas. Fui a esa estúpida cita doble porque Nino me saco la carta de "soy tu mejor amigo", jamás hubiera salido contigo si él no me hubiera rogado para que accediera. —Las palabras sonaban tan áspera y Adrien solo quería terminar con esto, era la primera vez que actuaba como un gilipollas y se sentía tan mal—. No entiendo cual es tu problema conmigo, desde apareciste lo único has hecho es meterte en mi vida. Se que estuviste preguntado sobre mi y no solo con los estudiantes, también con los profesores y el director. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Tu vida es tan aburrida que te pareció buena idea entrometerte en la mía? Pues déjame decírtelo de nuevo, mi vida es normal como la de cualquier persona, no está sucediendo nada. —Mentiras, todo lo que salía de su boca eran mentiras. Pero no podía echarse para atrás, tenia que alejarse de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde—. Aclarado esto solo tengo que decir una cosa. _¡Aléjate de mí!_

La azabache lo observaba un tanto atónita, no se espero este comportamiento por parte del chico y ciertamente en parte tenía razón, no podía aparecer de la nada y meterse en la vida de una persona que apenas y había conocido hace unas pocas semanas. Pero la razón detrás de eso aun no seria rebelada. Y cuando llegara el momento la tragedia se desataría y uno de los dos bandos caería, definitivamente me voy a divertir con esto.

—No. —La rotunda respuesta se volvió un eco en la cabeza del rubio—. No te dejare solo, Adrien. Por el momento no lo entenderás, pero te aseguro que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

El muchacho abrió sus orbes con estupefacción.

—¿Por qué...? —Retuvo el impulso de gritar, después de lo que le dijo, no parecía afectada y encima le dejo con una incertidumbre. ¿Qué era eso que no entendía? ¿Era posible que ella supiera algo? ¿Cómo? Durante años su familia se seguro de no ser descubiertos y entonces viene esta chica de los Estados Unidos y todo parece salir de su equilibrio.

_¿Quién era Marinette?_

—Ten. —Cogió su mano y depositó un papelito en ella—. Este es mi número. Llámame cuando me necesites.

El sonido del claxon lo sacó de su conmoción.

—Nos vemos, Adrien.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús para ir a casa. Apretó el papel y lo guardo dentro de su bolso, se acercó al automóvil y se subió en la parte de atrás. El chofer lo miró con una ceja arqueada y luego decidió ignorarlo el resto del camino.

Adrien se permitió derramar lágrimas de coraje.

────────────────────────

Terminó de acomodar unas guitarras y resopló.

Se acercó al mostrador para colocarse un abrigo violeta con capucha, colocó su mochila en su espalda y recogió el paraguas negro que reposaba en una silla. Una puerta al lado del mostrador se abrió, rebelando a una mujer con un cabello gris y recogido en una larga trenza.

—¿Ya te vas hija? —Preguntó la mujer mientras iba directo a la caja registradora para verificar las ganancias de ese día, aunque hubo poca clientela. Lastima, no muchas personas se dedicaban a la música.

—Sí. Tengo tarea que hacer y un examen mañana. —Acaricio su mechón morado—. ¿Tardaras mucho?

—Tengo que esperar a Patrick. Me llamo hace un momento para decirme que viene a recoger el violín para su hija. ¿Estas segura de querer irte? Está lloviendo a cantaros.

Efectivamente. La lluvia está azotando a la ciudad con fuerza, el pronostico no menciono nada acerca de una tormenta.

—Ya anocheció, mamá. No me gustaría quedarme tan tarde por la tarea, además, tengo que estudiar y es sobre mi materia menos favorita.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y asintió a su hija.

—Muy bien. Pero toma un taxi para llegues rápido.

—Esta bien.

La fémina se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la tienda su madre le hablo.

—Juleka. Cuídate, por favor.

Ella se quedo mirando a su madre por unos instantes antes de asentir y salir. Sabia porque su madre le decía eso. Habían pasado dos años desde la desaparición de su hermano mayor y con forme paso el tiempo la esperanza de siguiera vivo se extinguió. Amabas aceptaron que Luka estaba muerto, pero el no tener su cuerpo para darle el respectivo adiós era doloroso, por lo menos querían un lugar donde llorarle.

El estrépito sonido de la lluvia retumbada en sus oídos, se detuvo en una parada de autobús, esperando que un taxi apareciera. Ni porque llevada un paraguas, no le salvo de estar un poco mojada. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y la chica se estaba impacientando. La idea de regresar con su madre se le cruzo, pero antes de siquiera decidirlo una persona se acercaba muy sigilosamente desde atrás.

Juleka gritó al sentir como algo se le clavaba en el cuello. Luego su cabeza comenzó a doler y su vista se distorsionó, soltó el paraguas y antes de caer en el pavimento, el sujeto la cargo a su hombro como un costal.

—Te tengo.

Con cuidado, se agacho para agarrar el paraguas, camino una cuadra para dirigirse a un Ferrari de color negro. Abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y arrojo a la chica junto al paraguas. Al asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba, se movió rápido para encender el vehículo y huir del lugar.

Una vida más se perdería esa noche tormentosa. 


End file.
